


The Blue Blood Reaper

by MyerCauvan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Androids, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Connor and Gavin investigating murders, Connor trying to understand humans ( especially Gavin ), Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romance, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyerCauvan/pseuds/MyerCauvan
Summary: After the Revolution Gavin Reed had to rethink his principles. Detroit is changing, he has changed and he is looking to make amends for what he did in the past. He wants to come to term with his own anger and most importantly become a better version of himself. As a serial killer begins terrorizing the city he is assigned the case and partnered up with Connor. The android he used to hate so deeply and now the one person that might just steal his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**July 6th, 2039**  
**10:32AM**  
_DETROIT POLICE DEPARTMENT_

The Android Revolution had shaken the basic fabric of American society and many were still trying to grasp the entirety of what it meant. A new intelligent species ? Gavin had thought. This had to be a joke. More like a derangement in the machines' complex AI system. He had been fooled just like everyone else when they first came out, he could even say he went as far as admiring Kamski’s work. But as homelessness began to cripple its way in Detroit and everywhere in America and with the crime rate skyrocketing as a consequence, all his admiration turned to bitterness and hate. Those perfect things, the plastic helpers that were meant to change the world and make it better had just been another reason for it to fall into chaos.

Teenagers couldn’t even find babysitting jobs nowadays. Maybe one day he would become obsolete as a detective and be replaced himself by one of those highly efficient piece of tech. All his fears became real when RK800 budged into the precinct. Face carved with perfect symmetry with a mind whose processing power was a hundred, or maybe a thousand more times faster than his. He had taken an instant dislike in the prototype and had made it his mission to get in his way.  
However, he had gone too far this time. Even Tina Chen, his best friend at the DPD and in life had told him drawing a gun on the android had been the worst addition to Gavin’s long list of debatable life choices. He hadn’t regretted it straight away but as Markus led his peaceful march through Detroit and as the human population was evacuated for safety reasons Gavin was left to wonder. Were plastics really endowed with a sense of self ? A malfunctioning wouldn’t have caused all of this.  
The images from the camps stuck with him. The echoes of the darkest times in human history had resounded that night and Gavin wondered how far human cruelty could have gone if it hadn't been stopped. How far his own cruelty had gone and how he could have fallen so low down the ladder.

He had always been an asshole, but not the kind of asshole that harassed others. Only at the time he didn’t believe androids were people, they were just targets he could hit without consequence, a mean to relieve all the tensions in his life.

His hate faded and guilt replaced it in the following months. As the human population of Detroit was reinstated and as androids’ demands for equal rights began to be heard, his own opinion on the matter had shifted. He was happy when Markus’ demands for basic assistance from the government was granted, he was happier when he saw old CyberLife stores and factories turned into hospitals for androids and was moved when the mayor of Detroit herself had allowed the androids who didn't go into hiding to settle in abandoned neighborhoods and buildings.

He stretched his sore neck and went back to staring at the bottom of his empty cup of coffee. It read : “I DO WHAT I WANT.”, his feet were crossed on his desk, his terminal had dozens of tabs open about murder victims and potential suspects, otherwise his desk was devoid of any personal items. Tina and Chris had photos of their family, drawing gifted to them by their kids and other kinds of junk. Gavin didn’t want to bother decorating his workspace. He didn’t want all his colleagues to take a peak into his personal life. He didn’t even want them to know what color his cat Mabel was. Most knew he loved his cat but that was it. All his personal things were careful kept in his house, in his quiet neighborhood.

Anyone would have imagined Gavin to be a deadbeat cop living in some dirty old apartment but he had managed to buy himself a nice little house in a nice little neighborhood. The apartment he owned also earned him more than enough money to live comfortably in addition to his salary. He considered himself lucky. Especially after years of struggling in the crumbling city. His inheritance had helped, it wasn’t much but selling his parents' old house and keeping only what was necessary to remember them had filled his account substantially. Hence the nice house he had now and the apartment. None were completely paid for but they would be in due time.

“Detective Reed. I am sorry to interrupt your reveries but I have been assigned a case and Fowler has assigned you as my partner.”  
Gavin eyes drifted to Connor’s face. “Why me ? Isn’t Anderson available ? I thought he was your go to guy.”  
Connor’s head tilted. “Lieutenant Anderson is on sick leave, he caught the flu and hasn’t been at the precinct for the past two days.”  
“Didn’t notice.” He lied.  
“I would go alone but some witnesses are still hesitant to speak to an android detective. Which is why I am asking you to come with me. Also because Fowler paired us up together.”  
“Why didn’t he tell me himself ?”  
“He told me to break the news because he didn’t have time to deal with your bullshit. That’s what he said.” Connor stated matter-of-factly putting his hands behind his back.  
“The bastard thought I’d throw a tantrum. Well, you know what ? He was wrong.” Gavin pushed himself away from his desk and shut down his terminal. “Plus, I bet Fowler wouldn’t assign you a boring case. Let’s be on our way Tin Can. Where's it at ?”  
"Galice Residential Tower, Downtown Detroit."

They made their way out of the DPD, the sun was crushing hard in the streets and everyone wore shorts and tank tops. Gavin hated those. He himself still wore jeans and a short sleeved shirt light blue in color. The asphalt and the pavements were burning hot and heat radiated from them. Being in a big city in the summer was worse than spending the warm season in the countryside, it always got too hot. Kids played in fountains, people bought ice creams and some chose to stay in the cold embrace of air conditioners instead of sipping their coffee on terraces. Gavin liked it though, he did not sweat profusely, he loved the feeling of the sun on his skin and would have a canicular summer over snow any day of the year.

“It’s this car.” Gavin said. The DPD’s cars had been replaced a few months before deviancy became a national matter. You could either let its intelligent interface drive you or drive it yourself. Gavin preferred the latter. “Make yourself comfortable.” He told Connor while buckling up.  
“Would you like me to review what we know about the case Detective ?”  
Gavin sighed. “Of course. What about it ?”  
“Preliminary reports were sent to me and the victim, whose name is Gordon Thodson, 42, lawyer, divorced with kids, was killed after being forced to swallow thirium.”  
“Thi… that’s your blue blood right ?”  
“This is correct Detective. Thirium is also used to process red ice but the victim was made to drink pure thirium, he was bound to his kitchen table and he probably died a painful death. Thirium ingestion by humans causes effects resembling that of dysentry or hemorrhagic fevers. Death occurs minutes after consumption.”  
Gavin was already driving when Connor had finished his rambling. A mask of disgust plastered on his face he looked at his partner. “That’s fucked up. And from what you’re telling me it must have been premeditated. Thirium is not something you find easily and what you described is fucking… vicious.”  
“The killer probably held a grudge against the victim. Mr. Thodson was a successful lawyer and might have had many enemies. He wasn’t known for his decency either and that might have caused some people to want him dead.”  
“Lawyers are freakin’ leeches. Do you know how many of these motherfuckers let murderers and rapists get away ?”  
“No Detective, how many ?”  
Gavin chuckled. “Figure of speech Pinocchio. What I’m sayin’ is that many walk free because of less than decent lawyers. I never could be one.”  
“Pinocchio ?”  
Connor pinched his lips and kept on focusing on the road. “Huh ?”  
“Who’s Pinocchio ?”  
“It’s… just an old tale.” He laughed. “It’s… well it’s about a boy, who’s… Well the boy is a doll made by an old, lonely man. And all the doll wants is to be a real boy.” Gavin paused. “It’s stupid. I loved this story as a kid.”  
Connor stared outside his window then. “No it’s not, I quite like the premise of this story Detective.”  
“Maybe I’ll tell you the full story one day. But for now, we’ve just arrived.” The GPS informed them that they had reached their destination in a robotic voice. Some things did not change. There were more than human androids walking around but GPSes still used the mechanical tone they were set up with decades ago.  
Written in squared silver letters was : “GALICE RESIDENTIAL TOWER.”  
“This is fancy.” The glass and steel of the tower reflected the morning light like a set of mirrors, the coroner’s unit was already there among the police cars.  
“We have to go up to the 49th floor Detective.”  
Gavin buried his hands deep in his pockets. “Lucky they invented elevators.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Connor arrive at the crime scene. What they discover there hints at something darker than just a random murder. Meanwhile, Gavin's guilt over what he did to Connor creeps its way back to the surface.

**July 6th, 2039**

**11:09AM**  
_GALICE RESIDENTIAL TOWER_

Gavin hadn’t noticed the coin in Connor’s hands. It was like a magic trick, it wasn’t there and then it was. He had been alerted by the metal sound it made when his partner played with it, rolling it over his knuckles, throwing it from one hand to another with an astounding dexterity. Gavin couldn’t help but stare. He was brought back to the real world when an electronic signal said they had reached Level 49.

“What's wrong Detective Reed ?”  
“Nothin’, those coin tricks of yours are pretty cool.”  
Connor smiled his goofy smile. Was he capable of smiling in any other way ?  
“Thank you Detective, it’s highly appreciated.”

They exited the elevator, immediately hearing the automatic doors closing behind them. The corridor leading to the victim’s apartment was pristine. Marble and wood everywhere with doors that looked too heavy to be forced by sheer strength. Thodson’s flat was located in the far right. The door was guarded and digital hazard tape had already been put into place, its light too dim to cast its hue on the surrounding walls.  
Gavin nodded at the officers watching the premises and made his way to the crime scene. From what he could see the apartment hadn’t been ransacked. No violent fight appeared to have occurred. If he had been a rookie Gavin would directly have concluded the victim had known his killer, but the way Connor had described it it was probably the work of a maniac who had killed Thodson for the thrill of it, not for revenge. Feeding someone thirium is not something you just come up with and do. And his suspicions were corroborated when he saw the body for the first time.  
The thirium was still visible to the naked eye, it usually evaporates after a few hours he reckoned. Lucky Thodson’s cleaning lady worked early.  
Blue blood had poured out of his mouth and onto the wooden flooring. Red and blue mixed together on the victim’s white shirt down to his pants. The table was covered in blood, so much it hadn’t dried out yet.

“Fuck… That’s nasty. The victim’s dressed. He must’ve been murdered when he came back from work yesterday night. You didn’t mention the victim had bionic enhancements.” Gavin pointed at the white artificial muscles coursing on Thodson’s exposed arms.  
“It wasn’t stated in the file. Thodson has two vision enhancers engineered by BioGen Industries. As well as muscular enhancers in his legs and arms.”  
Connor did not make any further comments. He dragged two fingers on the ground, where the thirium was the thickest. And to Gavin’s disgust he put it into his mouth.  
“What the fuckin’ hell are you doing ?”  
“I am analyzing the evidence Detective Reed.”  
“Ana… You just put evidence in your mouth.”  
“My sensors enable me to analyze data in real time. The thirium belonged to a BL100. This model is known for being used as an intimate partner.”  
“God… So, do you think this… BL100 knew Thodson.”  
“I cannot be affirmative. Maybe the blood was drained from the android without any link to Thodson.” Connor licked his lower lip. These were the kind of mannerisms he didn’t have before he became deviant, the kind of things that made him look all the more human. He hadn’t gotten rid of his LED though, Gavin wasn’t sure why. Right now, it blinked yellow. “There is something else. I have analyzed the victims physical traumas. The cause of death is pretty obvious…”  
“The thirium killed him.” Gavin affirmed.  
“It did, he chocked on it, his bowels were melted by the android’s blood. Hence the smell, all the content in his stomach was pushed out. Ultimately his lungs were filled with thirium and that’s how he died.”  
Gavin sighed. “Damn it… How about the chest. There’s thirium pouring out of it too. Maybe…” He squinted his eyes. “There’s something wrong in there.”  
“I knew you’d notice Detective.”  
“Notice that there’s a goddamn thirium pump instead of his heart. I’ve never seen anything like it. Do you… Do you know if his heart has been removed ?”  
“It has, it was ripped out, it wasn’t surgically removed. But why would anyone replace a heart with a thirium pump ?”  
Gavin scoffed. “Art.”  
“Art ?” Connor said. “How is this art ?”  
“Killers like to get creative sometimes. I get a hunch it’s not the last time a body like that’s gonna turn up.”  
“Are you implying this is the work of a serial killer ?”  
“Dunno. Maybe, or maybe it’s just an isolated incident. Maybe another sadistic motherfucker looking for recognition. But when something is this….” Gavin stopped talking and circled around the table, registering every information he could about the scene. “This is down right terrifying, and staged for a reason.”  
“We can’t make assumptions.”  
“That’s why I call it a hunch. Hey, listen Con’, I’m not saying I want other bodies to drop but it’s definitely what’s going to happen. Trust me. I’ve been in the force long enough to have an instinct for these things.” Did he just call him, Con’ ? It had slipped. Damn it. Gavin promised himself not to do it again.  
“Investigators on TV have hunches Detective. We are not on TV.”  
“Yeah, yeah, don’t be so fucking stuck up. You’ll see. Let’s check the rest of the apartment. Maybe there’s something more we can scavenge.”  
“Understood, Gavin.”

Gavin. It was the first time Connor had referred to him as such. It meant he had heard him calling him Con’. Heat rose to his cheeks. He didn’t mean to sound so intimate. He felt like a complete idiot now. He chose not to mention it again.  
Investigating the rest of the apartment proved fruitless. Though Gavin managed to pick out some ideas here and there to decorate his own place. To someone who didn’t know him it would have sounded macabre but to him garnering informations from crime scenes that had nothing to do with the actual case helped him.  
It was helpful in keeping a healthy mind with all the horrors he had seen and he would keep doing it as long as he kept working at the DPD.  
Thodson’s apartment had an amazing collection of oriental vases. They’d help him add some color to his polished interior. He would have to buy cheaper ones of course, it’s not like he could afford a 20,000 dollar vase.

“Anderson !” Gavin said loudly.  
“Detective ?” Connor had showed up a few seconds after Gavin had called him.  
“Found anything ?”  
“I haven’t had any luck unfortunately.”  
“Yeah me neither. Let’s get the fuck outta here. If the coroner finds anything else we’ll be notified.”  
The elevator ride was almost identical to the first one. Connor stood on the left and Gavin on the right. Connor played with his coin and Gavin took several peaks at the android’s hands. He didn’t want to look too insistent.  
“Do you want me to teach you Detective ?”  
“The coin tricks ?”  
“Hah… I don’t think I’ll be as good as you.”  
“It’s not about being better than me. It’s about trying to improve yourself Detective.” Connor held the coin in front of Gavin’s eyes. “Take it.”  
“Nah… it’s yours I don’t wanna…”  
“I insist. You can give it back later if you get bored doing tricks.”

  
He hesitated for a moment but gave in, he held the coin carefully. He wasn’t going to break it, what made him be so cautious was how fragile the offering seemed to him. It could be taken away in an instant. He had done nothing to earn Connor’s trust. The only thing he did was be less of an ass and more cooperative. He didn’t even tell Connor how sorry he was for his shitty behavior.

  
“Thank you.” He muttered.

 

 **July 7th, 2039**  
**1:33AM**

Gavin was used to going back home late. He either stayed at the precinct after working hours, if there even were working hours in his line of work. Or he’d head straight to the nearest gym or club to blow off some steam.

Tonight, he’d stayed at the DPD. He reviewed all the evidence available on the Thodson’s case. Turned out it wasn’t much. Connor hadn't been able to track the BL100 whose blood was used to poison the victim, all records of her were lost shortly before the Battle for Detroit. A dead end. The thirium pump found in Thodson’s chest belonged to the same android. Meaning she was dead. They not only had to deal with one but two murders.

“Detective Reed. You’re still here.”  
“Shit… You scared the shit outta me.” Connor towered over him, his head tilted to the side.  
“I’m sorry Detective, I didn’t mean to. You just seemed so focused.”  
“Yeah, I’m a workaholic I guess.” He flipped the coin between his fingers. It was still sloppy but he had improved his technique in just a few hours. He put it down flat on his desk. “You... What are you still doing here ?”  
“I was searching for all accessible informations on Thodson’s life. Many people could have done this. He wasn’t the nice neighbor who’d help you carry the groceries. And like you said, he helped freeing many convicted criminals.”  
“If I wasn’t a cop I’d say he got what he deserved.”  
“But you are a cop.”  
“I am… So I can’t say it. You’ll have to keep what I said a secret.”  
Connor’s soft features twisted into a slight frown. “I wouldn’t betray your trust Detective, our working relationship only started getting better. I wouldn’t want it to be compromised.”  
Gavin held up his hands. “Don’t freak out, man. I was just joking.” He put his hands behind his head. “Do you really mean it ?”  
“What ?”  
“That our… working relationship has been improving.”  
Connor’s LED turned yellow for a second. “You have stopped threatening me and you have been rather friendly with me in the past couple of months. I consider it an improvement.”  
“How… How do you not hate me. After all I did.” He had dropped his hands on his knees.  
“I wasn’t really myself when you threatened me. I was… just a machine. It’s like a memory that doesn’t really belong to me.”  
“But it does. You didn’t deserve any of this.”  
“Don’t…”  
“Shut up… please… I’m trying to do the right thing here. I just…. wasn’t prepared for it. Didn’t expect it to happen so soon.” Gavin pinched the ridge of his scarred nose. “I’m sorry. I am so sorry. It doesn’t excuse anything and saying it will never erase the pain I’ve caused you. But I really am. What I don’t get is why you’ve been so fucking kind to me. You’ve got the right to hate me you know.”  
“Hank threatened me with a gun too. I forgave him. Why wouldn’t I forgive you ?”  
Nothing came out of Gavin’s mouth. How could someone be so forgiving.  
“Don’t be too harsh on yourself Gavin. Hate is something easy to hold on to. But you let it go. That’s why, I forgive you.” Connor turned on his heels before adding. “You should go back home. It’s getting late and I detect you haven’t been sleeping well lately."  
“Thanks.”

He’d left the AC on at his place. Summer in Detroit could get too hot to bear and though he loved it by day he loved his room a bit chilly at night. He hung his trademark leatherjacket in the hall and kicked his boots under the small bench he had put there. His cat made her presence known and had already eaten all the food Gavin had set out for her.

He really had to be more careful. She’d gotten really fat in the last few months and she almost never got out of the house. “Mabel, you fucking kidding me. I ain’t gonna give you food, you’re too fat already.”

  
He made his way to his bedroom after petting her a while, the light natural shades he had chosen to decorate his house, a mixture of whites and browns, wood and reclaimed industrial items soothed him. When he reached his bathroom he was naked and ready to hop into the shower. As water poured on him he couldn’t help but think of Connor. His goofy face and smile, his kindness. Something weighed on his chest as he thought of him, but another part of him felt warm, as if hugged by someone he held dear in his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another body turns up in a nice suburb and Gavin and Connor bond together over their inner fears.

**July 23rd, 2039**

**7:46AM**  
_DETROIT POLICE DEPARTMENT_

Gavin had been at the precinct long enough to be fed up with everyone’s bullshit. He’d downed three cups of coffee and he still felt like going back to bed. Connor greeted him warmly when he’d arrived at the DPD and the two of them had gone to work straight away. They hadn’t made much progress on the Thodson Case and Gavin had grown increasingly frustrated. They had talked to Thodson’s family, “friends”, fellow lawyers and even some of his clients. But nothing came up.

At least Gavin had gotten better at flipping the coin. Connor even had taken the time to teach him more complex tricks. His fingers were moving at the speed of light on his keyboard, wrapping up a report when Connor laid a cup on his desk, “THE ALEXANDRIA” written in rounded orange letters on the cardboard.

“That’s a coffee shop I found two blocks away. I read it is one of the best coffee shops in Detroit. This is their best, blackest, bitterest coffee. I hope you’ll like it.”  
Gavin smirked playfully and dipped his lips into the coffee. “You weren’t shitting me when you said t’was bitter.”  
“Is it too much ?” Connor asked, his voice full of worries.  
“It’s perfect. Thank you Con… Anderson.”  
“Call me Connor.”  
“You’re up to no good.” Hank said. Connor didn’t know he’d show up that early at the precinct, it wasn’t usual coming from him.  
Hank didn’t believe Detective Reed had good intentions. He still considered him a huge pain in the ass, but no matter how strained their relationship was, Hank had told Connor the other man never stepped back from a case and that it often ended in the right suspect being apprehended. His slight admiration didn’t change the fact Hank hated Gavin’s guts.  
“I’m literally drinking coffee Anderson.”  
“A coffee Connor brought you, for whatever reason. If you’re playing some kind of sick joke on him, I swear to God I’m going to knock the fuck out of your front teeth.”  
“Hank, this really is not necessary.”  
“I… Connor he held you at gunpoint.”  
“Didn’t you fucking do that too old fart ?”  
“How… motherfucker, it’s not the same” Hank took an angry step towards Gavin.  
“How’s it not the same ! Huh… tell me ! You’d have killed him if you’d had the chance !” Gavin’s face turned bright red.  
“Calm down, both of you.”  
“Connor don’t…”  
“No, Hank. Please.”  
“Fine.” Hank said, holding his fury down his throat.  
Gavin put down the cup of coffee he’d wholeheartedly drank from. He had held onto it the whole time. “I get it. You’re protective of him. I’m a jerk and you’re worried about him. But I swear to God I’d never do anything to hurt him… anymore. We buddied up.”  
“You buddied up then.” Hank gritted his teeth, throwing glances back and forth at Connor and Gavin. “Good. Just don’t screw this up. Either of you.” Without saying anything else he turned around and walked to his desk.  
“GAVIN, CONNOR, IN MY OFFICE.” Fowler ordered.  
“Shit.”Gavin said.  
“Another body turned up.” Fowler told them the moment they closed the glass door of his office. He seemed grimmer than usual, his mouth pouting even harder than before. “Same modus operandi.”  
“This means we got two more murders to solve.” Gavin acknowledged.  
“An android’s and a human’s.” Connor added.  
Fowler leaned forward. “Yes, two more murders. That makes four. That means we potentially got a serial killer in Detroit. I know you didn’t have much to work with with Thodson, but this one’s messier.”  
Gavin bit the inside of his cheek. “First of all it’s not your type to be so understanding and second of all, define messy.”  
“I’m being nice because I need you to scratch my back. If there’s a serial killer in town Mayor Sharpa is going to be on my ass. So I expect you two to make some advancements on this case and fast. And by messy I mean that the victim defended himself. He’s bruised, torn fingernails. It’s strange the killer took the risk to put him on display like that especially after how clean the first crime scene was.”  
“He is taking risks because he wants to. The game is not fun if you can’t get caught.” Connor commented.  
“That’s a profound insight. Good on you dipshit.”  
“Thank you Detective Reed.”  
“Now get out of my office. Everything you need’s been sent to your terminals.”

If only it were like in the movies. You check out your crime scene, stumble upon obvious evidence and solve the case in the span of a 40 minute episode. Real life was much different though. Many criminals weren’t put behind bars. Serial killers might stop their rampage for years and resume a decade later, leaving investigators without lead, the crushing weight of failure on their shoulders. Analysis could prove inconclusive and the suspect wasn’t always around waiting to get arrested. Gavin’s knuckles went white as he clenched his fists.

“Is everything okay ?”  
“Yes, I just want to find this guy. It could take years but I wanna be done by next week.”  
“You know it’s highly improbable.”  
“Connor, it’s… just wishful thinking.”  
Connor reached out to Gavin and cupped his shoulders with his hands. “We will find who did this. I promise.” He was surprised by how warm and real the android’s touch felt. He didn’t expect it to feel this human, Gavin exhaled the tension he had in him. He liked Connor touching him, looking at him with his big brown eyes and reassuring, familiar face. But he couldn’t allow it to drag on any longer, no matter how much he loved it he didn’t deserve the attention.  
“Can you not do this, please.”  
Connor withdrew quickly. “Apologies, I didn’t want to intrude your personal space Detective.”  
“It’s Gavin, and don’t worry about it. I’m just not used to being touched like that.”  
“First name basis then.” Connor said.  
“First name basis.” 

 

 **8:11AM**  
_THOMAS LOWERY’S RESIDENCE_

The silence in the car would have been deafening if it weren’t for the radio. Gavin had set it on low but Connor could hear some old song playing. Hank pretty much enjoyed just one type of music but wasn’t closed off to listening something different from time to time. Since Connor moved in with him he'd increased his efforts to listen to something other than hard rock, something the android noticed and was grateful for. Breaking habits was hard for humans and this proved just how much Hank had grown attached to him.

He was the father anyone would want to have, minus the heavy drinking and constant swearing. But when you got to know him he was truly a caring man encrusted in a tough exterior. He even allowed Connor to move in Cole’s old room. It hadn’t been left as it were after his son’s passing, Hank had packed Cole’s things carefully and put them in a hidden corner. As if he were trying to shield them from the light of an ever changing world, to keep them frozen in time.  
The room wasn’t huge but Connor didn’t have much belongings anyway. A few clothes he bought for work and a few others to wear on regular days, though he kept his style rather sharp. He didn’t need to wear CyberLife’s suit anymore.

He was also given a small token of friendship by Tina Chen, one of these figurines whose head jiggles when you move it around. He’d wondered then how such a kind soul could be friends with Gavin Reed, the DPD’s resident bully. The same man sitting right beside him and staring lazily at the road. A man with whom he had developed some sort of relationship in the past few weeks. Before that they just remained civil, which was good enough considering Gavin had been at Connor’s throat the moment he’d walked into the precinct. Even after Gavin had started becoming increasingly friendly people told him to be cautious. The detective wasn’t a bad guy, but he was one of the toughest bad boy in town. Tina’s words.

To be fair it took a while for Connor to actually believe that. He could still picture the gun’s unique eye staring at him. But with time he understood that Gavin’s hate towards his kind was as misguided as Hank’s.

The car came to a full stop. The sun was higher in the sky now and cast its light on the pretty little suburb. Lawns green and mowed, bicycles left on their side waiting for children to come and pick them up for a ride. This was the poster image of a commercial advertising brand new housing units. But Number 4, Ashby Drive shattered that picture in a million pieces.

“Nice neighborhood. Nice overall area. Looks familiar to you ?” Gavin asked ironically.  
“It seems our killer loves such settings.”  
Gavin winked at Connor. Or rather tried, blinking with both eyes. “The file mentioned the victim was endowed with a bionic limb. Lost his leg after a boating incident.” He continued. “That ring a bell too.”  
Connor nodded and they exited the car in unison.  
“Ben, how’s it in there ?”  
“I’d say nothing out of the ordinary Gav’ but I’d be full of shit. The wife and kids have been gone for two weeks. They’re at the wife’s mother’s house.”  
“Why did the husband stay behind ?” Connor asked.  
“From what the wife told us he had some work to do here. Guess you can’t afford a house like that by going on vacation. She’s coming back in Detroit without the kids.”  
“Wouldn’t do them any good to be here anyways.” Gavin said before making his way into the house. Inside, everything was eerily similar to what they had seen at Thodson’s. Only Mr. Lowery’s body was roped to a chair instead of the kitchen table. No trace of thirium visible this time.  
Gavin tugged on Connor’s sleeve. “Can you still see it ?”  
“The thirium ?”  
“Yes, the thirium genius.”  
“I do see it.” Connor crouched down near the pool of dried blood.  
“You ain’t gonna do that shit again are you ?”  
Without answering Connor analyzed the blood and the thirium. He didn’t taste anything on the tip of his tongue but knew all he had to know. “O positive. Old of approximately four days. The blue blood belongs to an AX400.”  
“Coworkers warned the authorities. They were worried about Mr. Lowery when he didn’t show up to work for a few days.” Ben explained fidgeting with his mustache, settling next to Gavin “Good for us this guy’s a fighter. We might just get what we need here.”  
Connor lifted himself up. “The killer wouldn’t have left the body here if he knew there would be something incriminating. He is giving use false hopes.”  
“Just like you said before. Maybe he did know there was something for us to find but didn’t care. He does it for the thrill. And for something else.”  
Connor’s eyebrows dipped. “What do you mean ?”  
“Both victims had artificial body parts. And I’d bet my ass the thirium Lowery was killed with belongs to the android whose heart was punched into his chest.”  
“This is indeed highly probable. We should take a look around to further our understanding of what happened here.”

 

**3:01PM**

“I can’t fuckin’ believe you didn’t tell me you could do that.”  
“I didn’t think it was of any importance. The process is rather mechanical.”  
“You can reconstruct crime scenes… in your mind ?” Gavin stared. “That’s fucking awesome.”  
“Only when there is enough evidence to do so.”  
“Fucking awesome.”  
“You said that already.”

Gavin’s fingers tightened on the steering wheel as the car’s engine started. They had spent most of the day on site gathering all they could find, and compared to what they’d found at Thodson’s place it was a lot. Gavin took the quickest road to the station, speeding through the city at light speed, but never dangerously. 

“How did you come to hate androids so much ?”  
“What, I don’t…” Gavin sighed. “It’s not such an interesting story. Let’s say I was an ass, okay.”  
“You were a bully. That’s…”  
“Okay, okay… I’ll tell you.” Gavin drew a long breath. “It’s simple. You’re everything we aren’t. We made you that way. Well… Kamski, CyberLife. You don’t get sick, you don’t get tired, you’re never scared, all you do is calculated by the second. And then there’s us. We’re slower, dumber and less efficient. When androids started replacing humans here and there I didn’t think much of it. But then there was… Homeless people everywhere. People became desperate. I saw it all. People can get… can be the worst version of themselves when they’re tired of fighting. I saw it all. I became the worst of myself too.” Gavin scratched the back of his neck. “I’m not gonna say I’m sorry again. But I hated you because you didn’t get to take our life like this.”  
“Gavin I…”  
“No, no… I understand. You never asked for this. To be born. Created, whatever. I was just a dumb motherfucker, I believed that beneath all this perfection and intelligence there was nothing. It made me even angrier. It seemed so unfair.”  
“It’s okay Gavin, you’re partly right. We don’t feel many of the things humans feel. I don’t even know what it’s like to have a clogged nose. But you’re wrong on one thing.” Connor smiled. “We do get scared, and tired, and we feel love and hate and even pain in a way. That’s what makes humans beautiful. Lacking all of this made us machines, but gaining the ability to feel, that… that made us people. It made me someone. We’re not perfect. I’m not perfect. We’re like you. Trying to make our way into the world.”  
Gavin laughed softly. “You’ve gotten better with words.”  
“Thank you Gavin.”  
Gavin stayed silent for a moment before speaking again. “Can I ask you something ?”  
“Anything.”  
“What did it feel like to become, deviant ?”  
“Terrifying.”  
“Oh… Has it gotten better ?” Genuine concern crippled Gavin’s voice.  
“It did, though sometimes I get this feeling in my chest. Like it’s tight. When I don’t know what to do I just feel like hiding somewhere no one would find me.”  
“I get that feeling. It’s like being alone is the best solution.”  
Connor hummed a quick “Yes” in response. “Thanks for talking to me with an open heart. It means a lot to me.”  
“Friends tell the truth don’t they ?”  
“I guess they do.” Connor replied, a large grin spread across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Gavin go back to the DPD and meet up with Tina Chen in the break room. Gavin suggests Connor they should go out together that night to take a break from the case.

 

**3:15PM**

_ DETROIT POLICE DEPARTMENT_

 

 The DPD was bustling with activity, people were discussing various cases and Connor had to focus to isolate Gavin’s voice. He had been talking about the case profusely and was excited about the latest developments. Connor noticed a stray file flying from officer Chen’s desk and went to pick it up. 

“Oh, thank you Connor, I was about to grab something to eat, wanna come ?” She asked, putting the paper on a pile. 

“I would be glad to accompany you officer Chen. But I am unfortunately unable to eat.”

Tina was amused. “We can always talk about things.” 

“So Tina, stealing my partner ? I’ve been talking alone for a full minute there, right ?” Gavin joked.

“I was just asking Connor if he wanted to join me for lunch.”

Gavin ran a hand in his scruff. “Was gonna grab coffee myself. But… androids don’t drink. Or eat, right ?” 

“We don’t, we don’t have a sense of taste either.” 

“Well, that sucks… I wanted to take you to my favorite place in town.” Gavin informed him.

Tina looked at him, a shit eating grin on her face. “Oh, did you Gavin ?”

“Y… yeah…” Gavin stuttered. “Been working all day, thought it’d be good to do something other than thinking about dead bodies. What do you say Con’ ?” 

Connor stiffened for a moment, his LED blinking yellow before shifting back to blue. He’d never thought Gavin would want to spend time with him outside of work. They had a stable working relationship and even discussed personal matters. But isn’t that what colleagues do ? To function better together. 

“I would be glad to come along, tonight ?”

Gavin nodded. 

“Good, now we can go, I’m freakin’ starving.” Tina pushed Gavin forward with both hands, earning her a laugh from both men. 

The break room was empty, as per usual. It appeared no one but Tina, Gavin and from time to time Chris went there. Connor felt weird as he entered the place, it always made him uneasy, he didn’t have good memories there. His first encounter with Gavin hadn’t been the friendliest. The coffee machine made its distinct noise as it poured coffee in two cups. 

“You alright Con’ ?” 

“I’m alright Gavin, just lost in thoughts.” 

“You sure.”

“Yeah…”

“Okay… So, come sit, standing won’t make you taller.” Gavin teased. 

“How’s this case going ?” Tina held her cup with two hands, staring at Gavin blankly. 

“Not great in the past couple of weeks. But we just got a shitload of stuff from our last crime scene. Not sure where this is gonna lead but you know how it goes. Plus, with Connor at my side I’m a hundred percent sure we’ll catch the bastard we’re looking for.” 

“Fowler’s counting on that.” Tina said.

Gavin winced. “Don’t mention it.”

“How about you Connor. How do you think this is gonna go ?” 

“I… Think it is going to be hard. But we have expanded our knowledge on the murderer’s mode of operation. I believe we will eventually catch him. We found no fingerprints so we can’t rule out an android’s involvement, or a human particularly good at hiding his tracks. I haven’t been able to detect any organic evidence belonging to the perpetrator of the murders. First he kills an android, then uses the parts and blood for his set up. One of the windows was opened at Lowery’s house. It is a safe neighborhood so it might be possible the killer took this route to enter the house. He must have known Lowery was alone, just like Thodson. And he is obviously attacking people with bionic enhancements for a reason I can’t understand. This might help us in the future.” 

Tina was playing with a stray lock of hair, hung up to Connor’s words. Surprisingly Gavin was focused on what his partner was saying too, his head locked on his fist. 

“That’s pretty much it, better than nothin’.”

“Good luck then.” Tina hopped off her chair. “Gotta get back to work. T’was nice seeing you two.” Tina wiggled her hand in the air as she left, throwing her empty coffee cup into the trash can.

 

**9:17PM**

_ TERRA BIANCA RESTAURANT _

 

“I didn’t take you for someone who liked mediterranean food.” 

Gavin stroked the edge of the table. “What did you take me for ?”

“More like a hot dog and coke kind of guy.”

“I’m not even offended.” Gavin laughed harder than he ever had in Connor’s presence. “I love some hot dogs but I like food from all around the world. This… is my favorite place though. You know the best thing about it ?” 

Connor put his elbows on the table. “What is it ?”

“They serve thirium. Read you guys can drink it. It’s not much but I thought it’d be a nice.” 

“That’s… unexpected. It’s a kind attention.” 

“Wouldn’t want to be eating alone now would I ?”

“I didn’t really come here to eat.” Connor confessed. “I thought it would be nice to spend some time with you. I knew it would be beneficial.” 

Gavin hadn’t stopped smiling the whole time. “Why do you think I asked you to come, dipshit. I’m happy you said yes.” 

Connor checked the room. The ceiling was held by large beams and the walls were painted the color of egg shells. Photographs were hung everywhere, depicting beaches and mountains, forests and sunsets. In his short life Connor had never travelled outside of Detroit. Seeing all of these possibilities made him want to leave the city’s constant rumble. He found it unpleasant but wouldn’t dare wandering off on his own and Hank wasn’t the kind of person to go on a road trip.

“This is quiet. I like it.” Connor said.

“That’s because the walls are very thick and it’s a bit removed. There’s even a garden in the back, we could go there after… or now if you want.”

“After dinner will be good. You need to eat.”

“You sound like an overbearing mother.”

Connor chuckled. “I’m sorry if I do.” 

“Never be. It’s what’s so fascinating about you. You’re always kind and thoughtful.”

“I’m not always.” Connor defended himself. 

“But when you can be you are.” 

“What would you gentlemen like to order ?” The waiter’ LED circled lazily. They didn’t even notice him arriving. He wore the establishment’s uniform instead of the android suit he probably had to wear prior to the Revolution.

Gavin didn’t come at the Terra Bianca before his enlightenment, they had androids for waiters. But as he began to open his eyes he’d given it a shot. The restaurant turned out to be excellent. “I’ll take the usual Sam.”

“There goes a scallop and its creamy mushroom sauce. What about you sir ?” Sam turned to Connor and noticed his LED. “We sadly have only one suggestion for androids and that’s pure thirium. New updates are coming for adult androids though, they’ll enable us to eat and taste things, real food. Like the YK series.” 

“Who’s releasing these updates ?” Gavin inquired.

“CyberLife. Since Elijah Kamski’s return the company has attempted to develop a peaceful relationship with androids. Mr. Kamski seems intent on helping us integrate. Find real jobs and all that. He’s been an unexpected advocate for android rights.” 

Connor looked down frowning. Gavin felt his uneasiness straight away. 

“I’m sorry, I talk too much. Would you like some thirium sir ?”

“I would very much like that, thanks.” Connor replied. When the waiter left Connor started looking around again. 

“Never been to a restaurant before ?” 

“Never had to.” 

“Well I hope this will be a good first time. And if you decide to get these updates I’ll make you taste the best foods in Detroit.”

“I don’t know if I’m comfortable getting anything coming from CyberLife, or Kamski.”

“But… It’d be good wouldn’t it ?”

“It would. But it doesn’t make them trustworthy. No matter what they do.” 

“Why’s that ? Without him you wouldn’t be here.”

Connor’s body tightened. “Kamski has a God complex and CyberLife has done nothing but try to control me into doing bad deeds when I wasn’t a deviant. They’re not saviors. They’re wolves in sheep’s clothing.” 

“I didn’t wanna touch a nerve. Fuck.” 

“No. It’s just that… Kamski is… He helped me. But the way he did, it wasn’t… the best approach.” 

Gavin shifted on his seat, arms crossed over his thick chest. “What did he do ?”

“He asked me to shoot someone. A Chloe. He told me I’d get what I needed from him for a case. But I chose not to shoot. That’s when my walls started breaking. And then he told me there was a… Nothing. I don’t want to spoil the evening.” 

“You can tell me Con’. You can trust me.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it right now. Maybe later.” 

“Whenever you feel like sharing.” 

When Gavin’s plate arrived Connor had almost finished his glass of thirium. The amount of food in Gavin’s plate was humongous, steam dancing in swirls. “This smells so good. Can you smell it ?” 

Connor nodded. 

“I wish you could eat it with me. I feel bad about eating while you don’t.” 

“I’m enjoying the night. That’s enough reason for me to be here.” Their smiles mirrored each other. “But this does look delicious.” 

“It is. I’ve known this place for like 5 months and yet I’m ordering the same thing over and over again. That’s fucking ridiculous right. If this is good there’s no reason not to try something else, but I come back to this every time.” 

“Then, why don’t you order another dish ?”

“Fear of the unknown.” 

Gavin emptied his plate in record time, Connor was surprised about how much food he could fit into his stomach. He laid back in his chair satisfied with his belly full. 

“You told me about a garden.”

“Oh… yeah ! Sorry I just get giddy when I eat too much. I’m gonna order a dessert though.”

“How are you still hungry ?”

“My second stomach. There’s one for the main course and then one for dessert. It’s basic anatomy.”

Connor laughed. “No, it’s not.”

“It’s Gavin’s Anatomy.” Connor didn’t respond to the reference. He probably didn’t understand it. “Come on, lemme show you that garden.” 

Gavin excused himself several times as he led Connor through the restaurant. He opened a glass door that took them into a small courtyard. There were bushes everywhere embedded in rocks, small paved paths twirling around and fairylights intertwined in tree branches.

“It looks magical.” Connor noted, his eyes set on the lights like a child attracted by shiny objects. He drifted closer to Gavin, their sleeves brushing ever so slightly. Gavin was tempted to scoot away but remained still. His body relaxing at the thought of being this close to the android. His breathing fastened, heat rose to his ears and cheeks. He was feeling like a love stricken teenager on his first date. But this wasn’t a date, was it ?

However, Gavin couldn’t get that fantasy out of his head. Connor was handsome there was no denying but he had never thought he’d feel this awkward around him. Connor didn’t seem to be conscious of what Gavin was feeling and he wasn’t quite sure what he felt either. 

“You think so ?” 

“Yeah… it’s beautiful.”

Gavin scanned Connor’s perfect features. The little beauty spots, the freckles, the creases in his skin. He was realer than real. “It is, ain’t it.” He answered, placing a soft hand on the small of Connor’s back. “There’s a fountain over there. I think you’ll like it.” 

Connor followed Gavin, pretending not to feel his hand. He moved it up his shoulder and only dropped it when they reached the fountain, the fairylights twinkling on the water like little stars.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives meet up with people from Connor's past who might help in getting a clue to move on with their investigation.

**July 25th, 2039**

**1:49PM**

OUTSIDE OF DETROIT 

Abandoned Industrial Site 

 

A thick layer of clouds was engulfing Detroit, soft rain falling onto the dried out streets. People walked around hastily bearing umbrellas but clothed with summer attires. The ambient heat didn’t allow people to wear anything else. Connor remembered when he used to walk under the rain without protection. It was one of the most illogical thing he'd done, he didn't care at the time. And even though he still didn't experience temperatures the same way humans do, he had developed the habit of sheltering himself from the elements. 

The location he and Gavin drove into was devoid of any human activity. An abandoned industrial site populated solely by androids. 

Was it one of the areas Mayor Sharpa had allowed androids to move to ? 

“This is a fucking dump.” Gavin said when he thought of that. “No wonder someone looking for helpless people would come here.” Androids were cuddled up together in small groups, sheltered from the rain underneath the decrepit structures. Many more must have been hiding inside the warehouses, frightened by the faint noise made by the car’s engine. 

“It’s all they have. Not everyone is as lucky as I am.” 

“You don’t have to feel guilty for being cared for, Connor”.

“This is just so sad.” 

“Who called you again ?” Gavin asked to lighten Connor's mood. 

“It’s a Traci… I spared her and her girlfriend’s life a few months ago. I didn’t know they ended up here.” 

“How did they know you were on the case ? Or about the case… at all ? How did they even contact you ? It’s not like they have your phone number or anything, do they ?”

“News travel fast among androids. If two of them disappeared and their parts were recovered they’d know about it. Also, we can thank the press for all the attention. And to answer your last question they told Markus they needed to see me and Markus called me. ” 

Gavin sighed. “As long as they got infos on our case I’m all ears.” 

Gavin slowed down the car, they were pacing through the industrial zone, graffitis about android freedom and equal rights scribbled everywhere, RA9 written here and there too.

“Here she is, blue hair.”

The blue haired Traci was waiting for them on the side of the road, holding her girlfriend’s hand tightly. They wore worn out jeans and shirts and had dirt on their hands and face. Gavin found it touching, how close they were and how soothed they seemed leaning against one another. A slight smile spread over their faces as they noticed Connor, who returned the courtesy. 

“How have you two been doing ?” Connor said as he closed the car’s door. 

The blue haired Traci hugged him. Gavin only had a second to witness it before he locked the vehicle. 

“It’s good to see you Connor.”

“I don’t believe our last encounter was that pleasant Traci. But I am glad to see you too.” 

She grinned. “You let us go… That makes you our hero. And it’s Abbie now. And this is Kira.” 

Gavin intruded. “They’re good names.”

The blue haired android glanced at him. “Is this your partner ?”

“He is. Detective Reed.”

The girl named Kira stretched out her hand in Gavin’s direction. “It’s very nice meeting you, Detective.”

“Same for me. It’s always good meeting Connor’s friends.” 

“He is a hero to us.” Kira continued. “We wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for him. We understand how hard it was to let us flee.” 

Gavin cheerfully punched Connor’s arm. “Yeah… he is pretty extraordinary.” 

Connor blushed blue. Or was it just a reflection. He definitely blushed. His cheeks slightly flushed. When did he become so adorable, Gavin wondered. 

“Anyway, we’re not here to talk about me. What do you have ? Anything that could help us solve this ? More android and human bodies will be dropping soon if we can’t find the culprit.”

Abbie and Kira exchanged a knowing gaze. “Follow us.” 

Gavin glanced at the car one last time. He didn’t like the idea of leaving it here on its own. It was a state of the art prototype. He didn’t think deviants would try stealing it but the irrational fear of theft was deeply buried inside him. His motorcycle was stolen when he was seventeen and he hadn’t gotten over it yet. 

The warehouse the girls took them to had a large washed out “7” painted on it. The iron roof was rusty and vines had grown over the façade. “There it is. That’s where it happened.” 

Connor rose his eyebrows. “What did ?”

“The android who was attacked. An AX400. That’s where she was abducted. We weren’t there but someone saw it. He was too weak to attempt a rescue. He shared the memory with us when we told him we knew someone on the force. But he didn’t want to show his face.” Abbie swallowed. “Here… Probe my memory.” 

“I don’t want to…”

“Do it. You need to see it.” 

Gavin was just a witness to the scene. Connor was frozen by his own hesitance. His fingers were halfway to Abbie’s wrist but didn’t quite reach it. Then, in a swift but delicate movement he went for it. The androids went into a sort of trance for just a second and then Connor released his grasp quickly. “Damn it.”

It was the first time Gavin had heard Connor swearing from what he could recall. It sounded weird coming out of him. It was like a grandma swearing in front of her grandchildren, Gavin would have been equally stunned. 

“Thank you, Abbie. I’ll review the scene once we’re at the DPD. You’ve given us more than we could hope for.”

“Androids have to stick together. The AX400 was murdered. We all know that. We don’t want anymore of that here. Peace is fragile, a single match could set the entire community ablaze… see you around and thanks for coming.”

“Abbie, Kira wait… Do you… guys need anything ?” 

They giggled. “We have each other and lots of friends, Connor. Don’t hesitate to come by, hopefully we’ll stick around. If we don’t, I know we will meet again.” Abbie said before they disappearedbehind a fence. 

“They’re cool…”

 

Gun shots thundered, screams were heard in the distance and the girls came back running. Kira was bleeding, blue blood dripping on the floor profusely but both were at full speed.

“Take cover !” They yelled. “Hide !” 

Gavin grabbed Connor by the hand and threw him against the car. Bullets hit the right side window which shattered. Then a second one hit the front of the car. The girls had taken cover behind a squared column. All of a sudden, silence settled, but the air was charged with fear. Gavin’s heart pounded hard in his chest, hitting his ribcage as if it were attempting to break free. He forced himself to calm down, squeezing Connor’s hand harder than he probably should. 

“I know where he is. He must be positioned in the building over there. I gotta go.” Gavin harshly pulled Connor back to safety. 

“Fuck no !” 

“I have to. The shooter has to be related to the case somehow.” Connor broke free of Gavin’s grip and ran like hell. Bullets started flying haphazardly once again. One close to injuring Connor.

“Fuckin’ plastic prick. Why you gotta play hero.” 

 

The shooter was distracted and the girls were safe. Gavin jumped out of his refuge and ran in the opposite direction. His mind was ready to burst, he was thinking about Connor’s wellbeing more than his own. He had to get to the shooter and fast. If he could corner him then his partner would be out of harm’s way. He didn’t want to take any chances. 

His lungs stung as he sprinted, he scratched himself on dead bushes and almost tripped on a pile of rubbish. He was stopped by a security gate, but was right where he needed to be. A ladder, partially unscrewed from the brick walls was the quickest way up-top. It was a risky enterprise but he didn’t have time to waste. His leap of faith paid off. Using his right foot to propel himself he grabbed the ladder and lifted himself up. He climbed it hurriedly, managing to remain discreet. 

 

He leapt onto the building’s roof after checking for any sign of danger.

 

He proceeded towards the emergency exit. The shooter was hiding in one of the rooms below. He unsheathed his gun. The steel door creaking as he opened it. 

“Shit.” Gavin cursed under his breath. 

Everything was at a standstill. 

Nothing was moving, the wind itself had been choked by an invisible force and the birds had stopped chirping. “Okay, okay, okay… Connor, where the fuck are you…” Gavin made little noise as he walked, he had mastered the technique a long while ago, where to step not to be spotted. The corridors were dark and the clouds outside didn’t help in making the premises less gloomy.

Gavin bit his lower lip, halting his breathing to pick out sounds better. Nothing. He resumed exploring and finally heard a racket to his left. A heavy object had struck the ground, the sound of metal ringing loudly.

“Fuck me…” He sped through the dark hallways, jumping over discarded carts and focused on not sliding on something. One more turn and he came face to face with Connor fending off against a masked opponent. Gavin quickly registered their assailant’s weapon was on the floor.

“DPD, put your hands behind your head !” He ordered. The masked figure taken aback, Connor was able to lock it into place. 

 

Gavin cautiously proceeded to apprehend the suspect, holding him at gun point.

 

“You are under arrest for the attempted murder of two officers and two women. You have the right to remain silent and…” The suspect freed itself, sending the android flying against a wall. Gavin barely had time to understand the figure was coming right for him. It seized him by the arm and twisted it, forcing Gavin to release his clutch.

He saw Connor was bleeding but it didn’t take him long to be on his feet. In a matter of seconds his partner lunged towards them and forced the suspect into a headlock. This gave Gavin enough time to recover his weapon.

Connor was having a hard time keeping the suspect still. “I won’t be able to hold on for long !” He said. 

“Don’t move or I’ll shoot !” Gavin warned. “Don’t move !” 

As the hooded shooter pushed Connor backwards ready to grab the rifle on the ground, Gavin pulled the trigger. Three shots. Two in the chest and one in the head. He had waited long enough to be completely certain Connor was out of range. 

Blood spurted out. It was blue, almost glowing. The android fell to its knees and went immobile like an automaton who had ran out of batteries. Thirium streaming down the grey fabric of its cloak. 

“Fuck, Connor ! Fuck you ! You scared the shit outta me.” Gavin kept his gun in his hand, in case there were more coming. But he was too angry with Connor not to yell at him. “You could’ve gotten your dumb self killed !” 

Connor stared at him, he seemed upset. “I was just doing my job. And you did yours !” 

“Your job is not to run around like a headless chicken. You gotta think. What if you got killed ?”

“What if I got killed…”

“I’d be fuckin' mad about it.” 

Gavin was kneeling, his gun propped against his leg but ready to draw. He ran a gentle hand on Connor’s red LED, later checking the rest of the android’s head. The hit had caused a minor tear on his scalp and blue blood was flowing down his hairline. “We gotta get you fixed up.” These last words seemed to reassure Connor, his LED shifting to yellow and eventually to blue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Gavin talk about what just occurred at the industrial zone. Gavin is still upset with Connor's reckless decision to catch the shooter on his own.

**3:00PM**

** DETROIT **

_ ANDROID CLINIC  _

 

Many CyberLife stores were turned into repair centers for androids. CyberLife had made it its mission in the past few months to better the living conditions of its creations and Elijah Kamski was the leading figure of this enterprise. Many androids needed care after the war that ensued in November. Gavin had seen the damage done on the streets, androids missing arms and legs, their LED blinking red due to their distress.

Connor’s LED was blue.

He didn’t seem to be bothered by what had occurred a short while ago and was sitting straight up on the doctor’s steel table. Gavin remained in a corner of the room, feeling out of place in the clinic, some human doctors were there but the whole place was so clean, so bright, all of it was almost ethereal. There were barely any shadows anywhere and apart from the noise made by the medical machines nothing could be heard.

 

“Gavin… Are you okay ?” Connor asked, hands clapped together between his legs. “You’re very pale.” 

“Just the lights, I guess.” He answered absently.

“Something else is obviously bothering you. Would you like to tell me what it is.” 

Gavin wet his lips. “There’s… You know why I’m upset.” 

Connor stared at him like a kicked dog, repositioning himself on the table as if he were embarrassed. “I know I was reckless.” He said. “But I was just doing my job.”

“Our job is not to get killed !” Gavin blurted out. “That’s your first mission.” 

“I’m sorry I scared you. But you know our line of work is dangerous. We are expected to take part in dangerous endeavors.”

“Endeavors ?” Gavin laughed. “You came out of an 18th Century book or what. Who uses that word anymore ?”

“You’re upset so you’re taking it out on me, I understand, but…” 

Gavin rushed forward and pointed his finger at Connor accusingly. “You don’t get it. No, you don’t. You wouldn’t be the first partner I lost. I don’t want to feel that guilt ever again. You understand ?”

Connor lowered his gaze. “I didn’t know.”

“No you didn’t.” Gavin brushed a harsh hand in his hair. “It’s not something you just talk about.”He stopped talking for a moment and took another careful step. “I would hate losing you. As a partner, and as a friend. I can’t lose you like this.” 

 

Gavin was awfully close. He could feel Connor’s body heat radiating, as well as clearly see the dried up blood on his forehead and neck. He could hear his own heart beat in his ears and his blood boiling in his veins. There was anger about Connor’s reckless move, but under it all was the thought of losing him. He glanced at Connor’s face for just a second and looked over his shoulder. 

 

“Don’t do that again, please. We work together, so we make decisions together.” 

Connor stared at him intently. “Understood.”

 

A doctor entered the room, wearing white clothes and holding a tablet in her hands. She was an android who also had kept her LED. It seemed most androids chose to, which Gavin found a bit peculiar since it was a sign used to segregate them in the past. 

 

“Hello, gentlemen. I’m Doctor Ormond.”

“Hi.” They both said, their voice merging together. 

“I was told you were hurt at work. Being a police officer must not be the safest of jobs.” She leaned in close to Connor’s head. “But there’s nothing serious here. Just a short laser session and you’ll be patched up. Would you please remove your skin.” She said with a friendly smile. 

A look a panic on his face Connor looked at Gavin and then back at Dr. Ormond.

“I’m sorry but it is necessary for the procedure.” 

Connor swallowed. “Gavin… Would you please leave us.” 

“Con’ I…”

“No… Don’t ask.” 

 

Connor’s eyes were pleading Gavin to leave and the other man was flustered by what Connor had just asked him. They were colleagues. Friends. They even had gotten used to hang out together in town outside of work. Why would Connor ask him to leave so abruptly ? There was nothing wrong about the situation.

Gavin didn’t care seeing Connor without his skin, it meant nothing to him. Both his skin and his… skeleton ? Were part of him and that was something Gavin fully accepted.

 

“Okay… I’ll be at the café down the street.”

Connor smiled weakly. “I saw it. I’ll find you there.” He then patted Gavin’s shoulder. “And thank you.” 

 

_GINGERBEE’S CAFE_

 

“That’s an interesting name for a coffee shop.” 

Gavin was ruminating staring at his now empty coffee cup. 

“Oh… Connor. All fixed up I see.” 

“I am. My injuries weren’t serious. There was nothing to worry about.” He sat down opposite to his partner. 

Gavin sighed. “I didn’t see the girls in there.”

“They came by but left pretty quickly. Kira will be alright. They don’t like staying downtown for too long.” Connor explained.

“Okay…” 

“I guess… You might be wondering why I asked you to leave.” 

“Kinda.” 

Connor leaned back in his chair, telling the waiter he didn’t want anything, an amicable grin on his face. “I’m just not ready for you to see me like this, yet." He continued after the waiter had left. 

“Like what ?” 

“Like… without my skin. Naked. I don’t want you to see me like this.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with it. I don’t care if you wear a suit with sandals. I don’t care if you shave your head. And I don’t care if you have your skin on or not.” Gavin took a long pause. “But if you’re not comfortable showing me. I won’t fight you. It’s your decision.” 

“I appreciate you understanding this.”

“Anyway… The android’s body was taken in by the coroner. We called an android expert to assist him. Coroners don’t really have the knowledge needed to autopsy such bodies. We’ll be updated in a couple of days.”

“I should have ran a scan, we’d have had what we needed without filling out paperwork.” 

Gavin chuckled. “Pretty annoying I know. That’s why I was always pissed off before you budged in Robocop.” 

“I understood that reference.” 

“You did ?”

“Hank made me watch it. He thought it was funny. I quite liked the movie even though it was full of illogical elements.” 

 

The waiter came back to clean out a table. Gavin ordered another coffee for the road and they both found themselves in the beat up car once again. Fowler would be pissed but they’d surely make progress thanks to their latest clue. The shooter himself. If they could trace him back to someone, to a group maybe, they’d be able to clear out the streets from the killer or killers. 

Maybe the android himself was the murderer but it was highly unlikely. 

 

“You like watching movies ?” 

“I do. They’re entertaining.”

“That’s what they're made for genius.” Gavin pulled the car over and parked it near a park. 

“What are you doing ?”

“We’re going for a walk. It’s a beautiful day and it’s 5 already. Plus, we’ve done enough for today. A literal walk through a park might do us some good.” 

“We should really…”

“Will you shut up for a sec. You have to learn to live outside of work Con’. There’s more to it. You didn’t gain free will to only do your duty and go home.”

“You’re insufferable, Gavin Reed.” Connor said, his pearly white teeth showing behind his smile. 

“That’s why people hate me.” Gavin joked. 

“But that’s why I like you so much.” 

 

Gavin blushed and turned his back to Connor so he wouldn’t notice. He was facing towards the artificial lake located in the centre of the park. Paved paths the color of peaches ran along the lake and swans and ducks quacked loudly on the surface of the water. 

 

“I love animals. They’re so… innocent.” Gavin explained.

  
Connor would normally have responded with some scientifically accurate remark but he decided against it. He understood what Gavin meant, the majority of animals just live their lives without hurting anyone or anything on purpose. Humans however, and even androids, were creatures of unexpected violence. Murder and treachery were part of history and it seemed androids weren’t going to change that. They were all too human for that. 

 

“See there’s ducklings on the lake. Look !” Gavin showed Connor excitedly. “They're awesome.” He took out his phone and snapped a quick picture. He then put it back in his pocket as if he were ashamed by his sudden outburst.

“That’s the most outward display of emotions I’ve seen from you, it’s refreshing.”

Gavin blushed again. “That’s not true and you know it. And for my defense ducklings are the best. Well, maybe there’s cats and baby hippopotamuses.”

“Hippopotamuses ?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve never seen one.”

Gavin stared at Connor in horror. “Never ? Gee, you missed something. C’mon let’s sit on that bench I’ll show you.” 

 

And there they sat, in front of the lake. People were jogging around and mothers and fathers were strolling with their kids in the park. Dogs were playing fetch with their owners and couples were holding hands while Detroit watched over all of them. 

Connor loved just how lively today was. Considering he could have been killed. It was like everything came out more. The colors, the noises, the smells. He had never felt like that before. Or it might have been because he sat so close to Gavin their thighs were locked in place together.

 

“See, that’s what I’m talking about.” 

 

On Gavin’s screens were dozens of photos of rosy baby hippopotamuses. Their big nose and small ears stitched to a plump little body. They were very cute. Connor decided. 

 

“Have you ever seen one in real life ?” 

“Unfortunately no. The only members of the race still alive are in Africa. They’re kept in a huge natural preserve that can only be accessed by a few people. I’ll probably never get to see a hippo.”

“What about this zoo CyberLife is going to open ?”

Gavin looked at Connor. “That’s still happening ? After all that’s happened I thought the government had forbidden CyberLife to create any new androids and with the new laws and all...”

“Animals are treated differently I guess… The point is, you might get to see hippopotamuses soon.” 

“That’s would be nice. Living breathing animals…”

“Well… They won’t be real but…”

Gavin frowned. “Don’t, they’re going to be great. And you’re alive so why wouldn’t they be. You’re as alive to me as anyone I know.” 

 

Gavin had gotten really close and Connor had even laid a hand on Gavin’s thigh. He didn’t even notice he’d done it, it just happened as if it were instinctual. 

 

“How about you come to my place tonight ? We can watch a movie or two. I know this place where I can buy thirium if you want.” 

Connor looked up. “That won’t be necessary Gav’. But I accept the offer. Movie night sounds nice.” 

 

_ANDERSON HOME_

 

Connor came back home just after dark. He’d decided against telling Hank he had been injured during the shootout. He would just tell him about the important parts. 

“Hey, Hank.”

“Connor, I’ve heard about the shootout. Everything okay ?” He asked while filling up Sumo’s bowl. 

“It is.” Connor leaned down to pet Sumo behind the ear. The dog groaned lazily as he rolled over. “Who’s a good dog ! Who’s a good dog ! It’s Sumo !” 

“Connor, you’re going to make him stupid talking to him like that.” 

“It’s a habit.” Connor kept on petting Sumo for a minute and decided to jump right into more important matters. Things that would anger Hank but that wouldn’t remain a secret for long even if Connor tried to hide it. “I’m going out tonight.”

Hank smirked. “You are huh… Found some friends, then. That’s good. Good on you Connor ! I’m happy for ya.”

“Yeah… You kind of… Know him.” 

Hank’s expression darkened. “Don’t tell me it’s fuckin’.”

“Gavin.” 

“The fuck Connor !”

“I knew you’d be mad. But trust me on this. He is not the man you used to know. He’s changed for the better in the past few months.” 

“I sobered up Con’, it doesn’t mean everyone can change.” Hank said bitterly.” 

“But he did. You did. So why won’t you leave him a chance ? He’s been nothing but a friend to me and he even apologized. I mean, we've been hanging out together after work too, I bet you noticed !” 

 

Hank didn’t say anything and made his way to the kitchen. Connor heard the door of the fridge open and close and Hank came out with cold tea in hand. 

 

“Connor… I trust you. I’ll… think about it. But be careful with him. He’s unpredictable and I don’t want you to get hurt. You’ve been through enough already.” 

“Thanks for the concern, Hank.” Connor hugged him, which startled Hank for a second. He was still getting used to the android’s display of affection. 

“You’re welcome, son. Just know I’ll be kicking his ass if he hurts you. Tell him that.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor arrives at Gavin's house, the two of them spend the evening together.

**8:22PM**

** DETROIT SOUTHERN SUBURBS  **

 

Gavin had sent his address to Connor before they parted ways this same day. He didn’t like driving around the city so he mostly called cabs or used buses when he wanted to go somewhere. Transports’ costs were so low most people used them, especially downtown. Going to the southern suburban area proved more expensive but it wasn’t overly so. 

The vehicle’s empty cabin was quiet, Connor hummed a song he had listened to a couple of days ago, he couldn’t get out of his head. Becoming deviant plagued him with what he would have called malfunctions, but he appreciated all of them for the most part. In the first few months he was so emotionally unstable he went through periods of downs and lows, he was reconsidering everything he was and everything he did. 

It was hard for him to believe he had free will. It was unreal and he didn’t even know what to do with it. Hank was helpful in more than one way, he took him out and helped him find hobbies and even pressured him into finding another job if he wished to. But Connor loved working at the precinct, even if for a moment he reconsidered that as well. After all, it was in his program to be a detective, so was it really what he wanted or was it just part of the shackles CyberLife had restrained him with ? 

The cab drove through the nice neighborhood at an even pace. Some houses were bigger than others, most with well-maintained yards. It was late but since it was summertime children were still playing on the streets, running about probably imagining themselves being chased by dragons or other threats. A child’s mind could wander off quite far from reality, Connor had learnt. He even found he had the ability to wander off himself, think of stories that weren’t set in the real world. It was a sort of escape from all the things he had to think about every day and all these imaginary stories were like friends enabling him to keep his head out of the water. That kept him from drowning.

The cab came to a full stop. The door opened with a depressurizing sound. As he left the cabin he grabbed the bottle of wine he had bought. It was custom to bring something when invited somewhere. 

He was standing in front of a medium-sized house, 1630 Rosenberg Drive. The house front was painted a light blue-grey shade and the door stuck out as a black wooden plank. The porch was decorated with white beams that stuck out in the dark, only lit by small bulbs hidden under the roof.

It was nice, sophisticated and modern. Everything came out as brand new and Connor wondered how a police officer had managed to buy a brand new property in such a good suburb. 

Gavin was 36. He had the time to save the money, Connor told himself and maybe he renovated the house himself. He liked the idea of Gavin working on his house after coming back from a day on the job, trying to make it look as nice as possible. 

After drawing a sharp breath he approached the front door, the few stairs creaked under his feet. He scanned the area again before knocking, the warm summer breeze whistling steadily in his ears. He heard the doorknob move a few seconds after he’d knocked. 

Gavin appeared in the doorframe, he was wearing a plain white shirt and black jeans. His hair were still a bit damp and he smelt of shampoo and body wash, a faint musk Connor thought smelt all too great. He was smiling brightly when he told Connor to come in. 

Inside the decoration was neat with harmonious colors. Browns and whites, some grey here and there and salvaged materials that made up most of the furnitures. It wasn’t what Connor had expected but somehow it fit Gavin really well. Plain but well thought out, and cosy. 

 

“Your home looks great. It’s really pleasant.” Connor said. 

Gavin laughed softly. “It’s what a home has to be, doesn’t it ?” He leaned on one of the walls. “Take off your shoes, make yourself at home. I was cooking.” 

Connor was numb. He didn’t know what to do with himself, where to put his hands, where to step.  A cat busted through the room. 

"It's Mabel. She doesn't really like strangers, she's gonna be out of our way for the night I think. A bit of a savage." Gavin stated. 

Connor laughed awkwardly. “Huh… okay. Too bad, I would have loved to pet her. Oh, I brought wine. Hank told me it was a good brand.” 

“I trust Hank knows his liquor…” Gavin said while relieving Connor from the bottle. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” He blurted out.

Connor chuckled. “It’s fine.” He sat on the bench set in the hall, unlacing his polished shoes. “He doesn’t take the matter seriously, anyways. Laughs about it a lot actually.” 

“It’s good, it’s good he’s been able to overcome his problems. You must’ve helped a big deal.” Gavin fidgeted with the dark green bottle. 

“I was there for him, as much as he was there for me. That’s what family is for.” 

“It is… Huh… Just leave your shoes there. Follow me, dinner’s almost ready. I’ll show you around while it finishes up.” 

 

The tour of the house was short, but the place was rather big. A large open space, a nice kitchen with a handmade isle. Everything was personal, Gavin explained he’d bought the house after his parents’ death. His mother died first and his father followed a few months later. Connor was about to say something heartfelt when Gavin told him it was fine, they’d lived a rather good life and neither of them regretted anything. He then went on saying the house was in bad shape when he got it, which led him to work on it extensively to make it look the way it does. He put most of his savings and energy into turning it into something he could be proud of. 

 

“Damn it.” 

 

Gavin rushed to the kitchen, he had forgotten the oven was on. 

 

“It’s chicken with potatoes.” He explained. “Nothing fancy.” 

“It smells really good though.” 

“Been thinking about these updates ?”

“I thought about them. I might sit on the decision a little while longer.” 

“Okay.” Gavin said, stuffing his hands into oversized red gloves. 

 

As heat escaped the oven he stepped back, the smell of the roasted chicken embalming the entire room. The chicken’s skin was crispy and the potatoes seemed well cooked too. All of it was marinating in a finger licking sauce.  He laid the plate on the isle and cut a good chunk of the roast that he put aside. 

 

“It’s hot. Oh, I got you this, even if you told me not to.” Gavin took a wine glass and poured some thirium in it. He then opened Connor’s bottle and poured himself a drink too. “To catching that motherfuckin’ killer.” 

 

The glasses clung and they sipped their drinks before moving on to the round table of the dining area.

 

“It is so quiet here.” 

Gavin put down his glass. “Yeah, I never really liked downtown Detroit. Best thing would be to buy a little cabin in the woods. But Detroit has me trapped. You know with work and everything.”

“You could always find a position in a small police station in the countryside. They’d benefit having you on their team.” Connor said. 

“Stop stroking my ego, Con’.” 

“You deserve it.” 

Gavin chewed on his chicken and didn’t respond, he just nodded and smirked. 

“I could say the same about you. Best officer on the force if you ask me.” 

“That’s what I was designed for.” 

Gavin put down his fork. “No shit, why did you stay then ? You can’t tell me it’s because of your programming.”

“I don’t… I don’t really know. Maybe it is in a way.” 

“I don’t believe that.”

“There was… Well I stayed because it was safe. Most androids left their position while they were already lost, I didn’t want that. I had this going for me and I didn’t want to be left with nothing. When Fowler hired me… for real, I thought it was a good opportunity.”

“What do you think now ?”

“I do think that. Still think that. I’m happy with what I do. It’s not something I’m forced to do. I wondered at first. Do you do it because of CyberLife’s design, or do you do it because that’s who you want to be ? I chose the latter. Helping those in need, that’s what I like to do.”

“You could be a doctor.”

“It’s different. Catching bad guys, there’s this thrill to it. It’s like puzzles you have to stitch back together and it… fascinates me. It’s selfish in a way.”

Gavin grinned knowingly. “That’s what I’m in for too.”

“I guess we’re not that different, then.”

“We’re more alike that I would’ve liked to admit a few months ago. Today, I’m happy to be your partner, you make me so much better.” 

“You make yourself better, Gav’. What you always were. You just let go of your hatred. I’m glad you did.” Connor admitted. “When I became deviant I thought of you, you know. I wondered why you were so hateful towards my kind. But I put myself in your shoes and I thought, maybe I can make him better. Maybe I can make him change his mind like I did Hank.” Connor put his hand flat on the table. “Surprisingly you did it all by yourself.”

“I was such a fuckin’ asshole.” Gavin looked down in shame. “I’m never going to forgive myself. I was such a bigoted ass.” 

“You were, but you can’t hold on to that anymore. See how much you’ve changed. It provesyou always were a good man. just misguided… really misguided. But you opened your eyes.” 

 

Gavin’s hand was laying close to Connor’s. Connor dared moving his hand even closer until he was drawing little circles with his thumb on the other man’s hand. Gavin was crimson red, his eyes darting about. 

 

“What movie did you have in mind for tonight ?” Connor asked. 

“Well… there’s… I didn’t pick any. What do you like. Action ? Documentaries ?” Gavin was relaxing a bit, intertwining his fingers with Connor’s. His skin felt so smooth, smoother than a human’s but his touch was so authentic, their closeness so soothing. Gavin’s body was filled with an emotion he’d dug six feet under. He felt home.

 

“Let’s move to the couch. We can pick out a movie together.” Gavin said, without ever letting go of Connor’s hand. 

“Good plan.” Connor uttered. 

 

Gavin switched off the lights in the kitchen and the living room was only lit by a small lamp set in a corner. It was dark, intimate, just enough for both men to see each other’s face. 

 

“TV on.” Gavin said. The large screen switched on and directly took them to a video-on-demand service. Gavin seemed to mostly watch science-fiction and fantasy movies. Some romance too, which was unexpected. 

“What’s The Avengers ?” Connor asked, huddling closer to Gavin, his arm rested in the crook of his neck. 

“That’s about superheroes. Loved it as kid. The special effects are still awesome, wanna watch it ?” 

“Yeah, I’d love to see what mini-Gavin watched.” 

Gavin chuckled. “Play The Avengers.” The screen shifted to black and then comic book stripsrolled on screen, “MARVEL” written in all the screen’s width, a heroic music playing in the background. 

“It’s the first one… Well there’s Iron Man before, maybe we should watch it first.” Gavin rambled.

“We have all night, we can watch it later.”

“Work tomorrow. I need to sleep you dork.” Gavin sighed and buried his face in Connor’s neck. “You smell good.”

“I don’t usually wear perfume, but I thought it would be a nice occasion to do so.” Connor said.

“You thought of everything. You really wanted to get in my head didn’t you, Con’.”

“Maybe I did.” He confessed. 

 

Hands locked and lips almost touching, Gavin panicked for a second. He’d just eaten, did he have bad breath ? They were about to kiss, right ? Should he make the first move ? His heart was pounding hard, his face burning up with anticipation. 

The movie was just noise in the background. Neither him nor Connor could make out what was happening. They were focused, enclosed in a small bubble drained of oxygen. Gavin was about to say something but swallowed it back. He didn’t want to break the silence, the intimacy. Connor’s thumb whirled on the back of his hand, while his arm prevented Gavin from scooting away. He wouldn’t have, even if he could. That’s when Gavin decided to close the distance between them, Connor’s inhumanely fresh breath blowing on his face, his scent completely overloading Gavin’s senses. 

When their lips touched, eyes closed and bodies pressed together Gavin allowed all his angst out. They fit, moving as if they had done it countless times before. He brought his hand up Connor’s hair, ruffling into it as if to make sure all of it was real. Connor released his grip to cup Gavin’s scruffy jaw. 

The kiss intensified, their tongues fighting for control, Gavin’s touch-starved body tensing up as Connor slid his hands beneath his shirt. They were scorching, expert hands that pressed all the right spots to make Gavin shiver. 

 

“Con’… Con’.”  
“Hmm.”

“I… I don’t wanna sound… Just… Can we just take this slow. Slower. I mean…” Gavin’s stuttering caused Connor to laugh. 

“Is everything okay ?” 

“It’s perfect.” Gavin kissed him succinctly. “Fucking perfect. But, I want us to take our time. I want it to be more than just a hookup.”

“This was never my intention.” Connor said, caressing Gavin’s lower lip. “You were never intended to be just that. I didn’t know you reciprocated my feelings, I was just left hoping.” 

Gavin kissed Connor’s wrist. “Once I pulled my head out of my ass I knew.” He smiled, nestled in Connor’s arms, head resting against his chest. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to Gavin and Connor's date night.

**July 26th, 2039**

**3:46AM**

GAVIN REED HOUSE

 

It was quiet. Gavin was awoken by the deafening silence that followed when the TV automatically turned off. He was snuggled close to Connor, one arm wrapped behind his back, a bit numb because of the weight of the other man and the other resting on his waist. He looked up. Connor was still asleep, his eyes closed and his LED lazily circling blue, casting a faint light on Gavin’s hand. 

Gavin let out a sigh, he hadn’t felt at peace in a long time, and feeling the android’s skin against his flooded his being with the feeling that he belonged there. Connor by his side, together against all odds, ready to fight for what they were trying to build. What he wanted them to build. Mabel was nowhere to be seen, she was probably still hesitant to approach this stranger in her house. But he was sure Connor would wear off on her. 

Gavin deeply hoped there would be more moments like this, that it wasn’t a one time thing. Connor had told him it wasn’t but he couldn’t help but wonder if it were true. He’d been trash for so long, only caring for a small group of people and brushing off anyone who would dare enter his personal space. 

He tightened his grip on Connor’s waist, afraid he would vanish if he didn’t, he then buried his nose in the crook of Connor’s neck, inhaling his scent. He thought an android’s skin smelt like plastic before, but right now he couldn’t get enough of the organic smell that took hold of his senses. It was a presence he’d wished for and always denied himself to have. He didn’t want to keep going down that road anymore. It was right to allow himself to have this, he would be his best self not only for Connor, but for himself as well. Earlier that same year he had promised that, nobody knew of course.

Connor twitched and sunk even deeper into the couch. He opened his eyes and stared at Gavin without saying a thing, analyzing his face with a smile dug in his cheeks.

 

“It’s late, isn’t it ?” He said. 

“Yeah.” Gavin replied. “Close to 4.” 

“I think I should go.” 

Gavin kissed his shoulder. “You don’t have to. Stay…”

“I don’t have a change of clothes, and Hank is going to be worried.” 

“He knows you’re here. He hates my guts but I think he knows I like you. And you can borrow some of my clothes, no big deal.” 

“Your clothes wouldn’t fit me, Detective Reed.”

Gavin chuckled. “I never realized how good it sounds coming from you. Detective Reed.”

“Gavin.” 

“Sounds even better.”

  
Their closeness was the only communication they needed to understand they wouldn’t be moving from the sofa for a few more minutes, the sound of the air conditioning units growled low and hurried little paws on the ground snapped them out of their somnolence.

 

“Do you dream ?” Gavin asked.

“I do… I started dreaming when I became a deviant.” 

“You didn’t before ?”

“It’s hard to explain. There was some state of sleep I could induce, more like a stasis, like a movie you put on hold. But no dreams. Lately, I’ve been having these dreams though, and nightmares too. I’m still trying to grasp what they mean.” 

“Your mind wanders, Con’. It doesn’t have to mean anything.” 

“But, what if I want an answer. It can’t be meaningless, everything has a reason. Even the things we don’t understand yet.” 

“You’re such a nerd.” 

“I’m a highly advanced prototype. I am a nerd by design.” Connor joked. 

“Now you can choose though. What to think, what to do. Your design doesn’t define you, just like someone’s upbringing doesn’t have to define them.” Gavin said. 

“I guess it’s true.”

Gavin stretched his arms above his head, his joints cracking as he did. “I’m getting old. God… How about we move to the bed. It’ll be more comfortable.”

 

Without adding another word Gavin led Connor by the hand. His bedroom was colder than theother rooms. Everything was neat, nothing was out of place but a glass on the nightshade and a few magazines on the floor. 

 

“Sorry, I like my room cold when I’m sleeping, I’ll take it down a notch.” 

“Don’t worry about me. I don’t feel temperatures like you do. I’ll be fine as long as you are.”

“You sure.”

Connor laughed. “I am.” He took off his shirt and trousers and socks. “I hope it doesn’t bother you, I hate to be contrived when sleeping.”

“I… it doesn’t, at all. I don’t like clothes that much either.” 

 

Both laughed awkwardly. Heat rose to Gavin’s chest and face, he was burning up. Fortunately the room was dimly lit and unless Connor was endowed with an above average eyesight he wouldn’t notice. Gavin’s eyes wandered. Connor’s body was as he had expected it to be. Lean but with a well-defined musculature, a few moles here and there and a skin too perfect to belong to a human being.

He took off his own shirt, noticing Connor’s eyes darting away for a moment before settling back in his direction. Gavin had stopped smoking a while ago, he drank alcohol only occasionally and his baddest habit was filling up his stomach with coffee. Apart from that he was shaped like an athlete, worked out multiple times a week and took kick-boxing lessons at a friend’s gym. 

He was never scrawny, was used to being physically superior to most and he wanted to keep it that way. 

 

“You’re beautiful Gavin Reed.” Connor stated. 

“Stop shitting me… Look at you.” 

Connor took a step forward and languorously took control of Gavin’s mouth. “Just accept the compliment.” 

“You’re good at this.” 

“This… the kisses, the flirting. It can’t be your first time.” 

Connor pressed his forehand against his partner’s. “It is…”

‘Y… your first kiss was…”

“Just a few hours ago. With you.”

“Con’, I….” 

“I loved it… It’s everything anyone could wish for.” 

 

Gavin hugged Connor as tight as he humanly could without hurting him. Connor leaned into the embrace and ran a hand down Gavin’s spine, sending chills through his entire body. 

 

“Left or right ?” Connor asked. 

“I like my left.” 

“I’ll take the right then.” 

 

Gavin undid the bed and slipped under the white sheets. The bedroom door was left slightly opened. The outdoor lights barely filtered through the curtains, casting the blurred out shadows of trees inside the room.

Gavin rolled over to face the window and Connor almost instinctively tucked one arm under the smaller man’s body, his chest pressed against his back and his free hand placed on Gavin’s thigh. He massaged it softly, leaving a trail of soft kisses on Gavin’s neck and jaw, before moving on to his lips. Gavin had to stretch his head a bit too far but he didn’t mind. He loved the attention, loved how serene it all was. 

He could get used to it. Being cared for by Connor for the rest of his life. He didn’t know if he had the right to ask for an eternity of love from someone he had been so intent on destroying but he surely wanted it. He would spend the rest of his life making up for his bad deeds, making sure Connor is cared for and protected. Happy. 

They drifted off to sleep, wonders filling their dreams. 

 

**8:19AM**

_DETROIT POLICE DEPARTMENT_

 

Gavin and Connor checked in the DPD earlier in the morning with a reinvigorated motivation to solve the case. The test results of the android’s body weren’t back yet and they had no access whatsoever to the facility to which the corpse was taken to. Fowler had told them it was all experimental and that it needed to be kept clean of all exterior hazard. But what Abbie and Kira had given them proved to be far more helpful. 

Connor was sitting on Gavin’s desk, recounting what he could see and his partner was scribbling what he was told as fast and as accurately as he could.

 

“So you’re telling me the dude jumped on this girl and just knocked her out and dragged her behind the warehouse.”.

“Yes.” Connor said. “Then he drove away. No plate number I only saw headlights in the distance.”

“Shit…” 

“I suggest we go back to the industrial zone. I want to analyze the android’s blood. These results are taking too long to come in.”

“Be happy we’re in 2038, twenty years ago it’d have taken way longer. Plus, what makes you think you’ll get anything out of the blood. These warehouses were used to store chemicals. The evidence’s probably corrupted anyway. The coroner will get us better results with a full body autopsy.” 

“Are you insulting the exactitude of my analyzing capabilities, Detective Reed ?”   
Gavin laughed wholeheartedly, taking the hint of flirtation in Connor’s voice. “I’d never.”

A grumpy voice startled Connor from behind. “The hell are you laughing about Reed ?” 

Gavin dropped the smile. “Hi, Anderson, came in early today I see.”

“Been improving my schedules.”

“I can see that.” 

The tension between both men was palpable but Connor knew they would keep it down. For his sake at least. 

“How was last night Connor. I didn’t hear you coming back. And I see you’ve got a hoodie, one… maybe two sizes too small. Gnome sized hoodie.” Hank said in a mocking but at the same time relaxed way. 

“The gnome’s here grandpa. And yesterday night was amazing. Your homie’s an amazing pill…”

“Gavin don’t…”

“What you do doesn’t concern me, Con’. Just mind this prick.” Hank walked towards his desk after greeting Connor and Gavin goodbye. Connor hopped off the desk and followed him, indicating Gavin that he’d be back in a few minutes. Hank was sitting at his desk eating leftover doughnuts, paperworks and personal items mixed together in a mighty mess. 

“That was… civil.”

“You here to thank me for not being an ass ? You’re welcome, son.” 

“Hank… I know you don’t understand what I’m seeing in him and…” 

“I don’t.” Hank cut him off, engulfing the remainder of a sprinkled doughnut in one bite. 

“And… I get why. But trust me. I know what I’m doing. And what I want.”

“Connor… You’re literally a one-year-old. You think you know what you want. No, you know what you want… You just don’t understand how it can be bad for you.”

“I am aware of all the ways this could go sideways. But I’m truly hoping it won’t. Yesterday was good. Sleeping with…”

“You fuckin’ slept with Gavin on the first night !” Hank said a tad too loud. 

“Not as in… what you think. We slept. Period. And it felt good to be close to someone like that. It’s comforting.” 

Hank sighed, defeated. “Listen… Just, take your precautions, you know sex and feelings, it can be a bit…”

“Don’t give me the talk, that’s awkward.” Connor said, cheeks flushed blue.

“Just be sure that’s what you want, okay. Jeez… Be careful, don’t get attached too fast, don’t be blinded by love or whatever. I can see you looking at him with your lovey-dovey stares. I don’t want you to get hurt. I don’t want to be picking you up in pieces once you realize we’re not in some romantic comedy.” 

Connor scoffed. “Your concern is touching… dad. But I’ll be fine. And if I get hurt, I’ll learn from it. Isn’t that what people do ?” 

“I suppose.” Hank smiled. “C’mon, get the fuck out of my space. You got work to do.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Gavin go back to the Industrial Site to find out more about the abducted AX400.

**11:13AM**

**OUTSIDE OF DETROIT**

_ Industrial Site  _

 

The sun was scorching hot. Gavin could have sworn he felt the asphalt bend beneath his feet, as if the ring of light in the cloudless sky was intent on making the roads melt. He had parked the car in the shades, protected from prying eyes and from eventual bullets. A brand new vehicle with no bullet holes and no shattered windows. Fowler had warned them not to damage this one. There were only so many cars the DPD could afford. Gavin walked hastily behind Connor, he never noticed how fast a walker he was. As he caught up on him he carefully scanned the area. Everything was quiet. 

A few shadows ran into the dilapidated buildings as they passed, most androids must have been hiding inside to be safe from the Summer heat. Connor had told Gavin androids did not feel temperatures the same way humans did, but they had their breaking point he supposed. Nobody liked to stay in the sun too long unless it was by the side of a pool. And the industrial site was the last place on Earth Gavin wished to sunbathe at. 

Oddly enough it was much friendlier when rain was pouring. Today, it only looked like one of these cheap sets you see in apocalyptic fictions. Devoid of character, devoid of life and of anything even remotely interesting. All of it was bland and depressing. The rain added something to it. He couldn’t point out what but it felt different, like a whole other place when the pavement was wet and the iron beams were glistening with water. 

Gavin was keeping up with Connor’s pace now, shoulder to shoulder. The walk from the car to the warehouse was short and Gavin could still see the car very clearly from where he stood. 

Warehouse 7 stood like an iron and concrete giant in front of them. Its gigantic doors completely opened and inviting them in like a wolf luring an innocent lamb in its jaws. Passed the doors the sun lost its supremacy and darkness ruled. A few spots of light could be discerned from afar, breaking in through the tears in the roof.

 

“So, what do we do now ?” Gavin asked. 

“There must be something the eyewitness missed. It was dark and he was afraid. We should split to better cover the area.”

Gavin objected. “Hell no, maybe someone’s still here. Like that shooter.” 

“We would be shot at even if we’re together.” 

“But we’d have better odds. So no. We’re not splitting, that’s literally the idea that gets people killed in horror movies.” 

Connor laughed softly. “We’re not teenagers being chased by a crazed serial killer, Gavin.”

“So you did watch horror movies before. And here I thought I’d be showing you something new on our next movie night.” 

Connor smiled and stepped closer to Gavin. “So, there will be another movie night.” 

“I do hope so.” Gavin confessed. “Whenever you’re free.” 

“I have to head home tonight, spend some time with Hank and Sumo. How about tomorrow night ? I’ll bring the food.” 

Gavin squinted his eyes. “Food ? Do you even know what’s good ?” 

“I do. I don’t know how it tastes but I know what people like and I’ve got an idea on what you could enjoy.” 

“Can’t wait to see what you got in store for me.” Gavin pecked Connor on the lips. “Let’s get to work now, I’m gonna get a sunstroke. Even though I’m gonna say it, the team that was there probably checked everything out.”

“But if they missed something we’ll find it. Especially since they didn’t find anything interesting.” 

“So, where did the woman stand ?” 

Connor stared at a fixed point on the ground. “She was here when the man jumped her. They were facing the entrance of the warehouse, which is why the witness didn’t manage to see the assailant’s face.” Connor crouched. “There’s marks on the floor.” 

Gavin frowned. “Can’t see ‘em.” 

“That’s why you need an android’s vision to notice it.”

“Getting cocky there.” 

“I’m not. I’m just…”

“A highly advanced prototype.” Gavin mimicked.

“Yes.”

“So… The marks are from the struggle ?” 

“They could be.”

“And where did the woman come from ? Can you like… retrace her steps.” 

“No, I have no lead to work with.”

“Well… Now’s gonna be me and my very human assessment. The dude who jumped her must’ve waited for her, right. And there’s only these two warehouses at the end of the industrial zone and she probably didn’t come from the landfill. She was really far from the area inhabited by the androids, maybe she distanced herself from them because she was a loner. Or… maybe she lived there.” Gavin pointed at Warehouse 7. “So the abductor attacked her when she came out.” 

“We could learn more about her if we could find where she lived. Let’s go inside.” 

“Don’t get too excited cowboy.” Gavin said. “We probably won’t find anything, it’s just a theory.” 

“Don’t be so pessimistic Gavin. I think your theory could lead us somewhere.”

 

Even if it was dark inside Warehouse 7, the temperature did not drop, it was more crushing than it was outside. Gavin could actually see fine once inside but he switched on his phone’s lamp to better make out the details. A few forgotten crates and rusty machines pushed against the walls weren’t enough to fill the space and their footsteps echoed in the ambient silence. 

Dust whirled around them as they made their way deeper into the warehouse. Gavin sneezed a few times, his nostrils tickling from all the particles hanging in the air.

 

“So much for the sneak approach.” He said.

 

It was upon nearing the end of the building that Gavin noticed a little clean spot in all the mess. A mattress on the ground with disheveled covers and a few magazines pricked his interest. “Look.” He told Connor, strolling towards the small space.

 

“Someone slept here. It could be her.” Gavin said. 

“I’ll run an analysis, androids don’t have fingerprints but they can lose hair. If she slept here we’ll know.” 

Connor focused for a moment, scanning the bed and the entire space for evidence. He froze and carefully picked something from the covers. “A hair.” He said. 

“It’s almost too easy.” 

“It belongs to the AX400 who was abducted. That’s where she lived.” Connor confirmed. 

“That’s great ! The killer must have been here too, hopefully left something behind. He didn’t choose her at random. She was isolated. He didn’t take the risk to kidnap someone with friends. Especially with all the androids living here.”

“How about the eyewitness. What was he doing here ?” Connor asked. “If the victim was abducted because of her being isolated, what was a random man doing in front of Warehouse 7 at the moment of the attack ?”

“Maybe he was just passing by, these things happen.”

“What’s if he’s involved ?” 

“Well that means he might not be the only one. Maybe there’s more than one killer. More work to track all these people down but… more potential ways to get to the bottom of this.” Gavin sighed. “But to be sure we need Abbie and Kira to tell us who gave them the lead.” 

“They won’t tell us. They promised this guy they’d keep his identity a secret.” 

“Then we find him ourselves.” Gavin said. “But I bet it’s nothin’. Just a guy being there at the right time.”

 

Gavin put on rubber gloves and undid the bed completely, feeling the mattress and the pillows. He felt something under his fingertips, squared and thin. A small hole was poked inside one of the pillows. He widened the cavity and revealed a small card, solid black with the golden outline of a hammer knocking on an anvil. The word “ _HEPHAESTUS_ ” written in bold letters of gold underneath them. Gavin ran a finger over the inscriptions.

 

“The Greek God of fire and forges. Blacksmith to the Gods themselves.” Gavin uttered matter-of-factly. 

“You have an interest in history.”

“Nah… I just pick up some stuff here and there.” He checked the back of the card. There was a phone number on it. “You think we should call ? I mean this looks eerie.” 

“How about we try to find out what Hephaestus is about before rushing in. That’s what you told me right. No rushing in like a headless chicken.” Connor said with a smirk. 

“You heard me right. Never heard of this though. Nothing in the city that rings a bell.”

“It could be underground.” 

“Possible… But if it is it’s gonna be a whole lot harder to find. As if we didn’t have enough useless clues on our hands. This better take us somewhere.” Gavin scoffed. “We should wrap this up and go check out the other scene. What do you say ?”

“Okay, then we can get to work and look for Hephaestus.” 

 

**2:44PM**

_DETROIT POLICE DEPARTMENT_

 

Cool air hit Gavin’s face when he entered the precinct. He greeted the android at the counter. His name was Thom, he learnt he had chosen it after the Revolution and that he was a technician before it all happened. He chose to work at the DPD to start a new life, anything but remain in a position he was designed for.

 

“Hello, Detective Reed, Connor. Any advancements on your case ?” 

“It’s goin’ fine. Hopefully nobody gets killed while we stumble around.” Gavin said as a dark joke. His way of coping for not solving the case faster. 

“You both will get to the end of it. I’m sure.” 

“Thanks for the optimism, Thom.” Gavin replied before waving him goodbye. Connor nodded as he followed his partner through the security gates. 

“You know Thom ?” Connor asked.

“Yes, we talk. After the Revolution I wanted to get to know androids better. Including those at the precinct.”

“It’s great ! Thom’s a good guy. You should talk to Lena too, she works in the archives.”

“I know Lena.” Gavin admitted.

“I’m jealous you didn’t come to socialize with me sooner. What kept you from it ?”

“Apart from the fact I acted like a complete psycho with you ? I didn’t dare to. I knew I wouldn’t know what to say.” 

“I’m glad you got over that.” Connor sat on Gavin’s desk and looked around to find Hank. He wasn’t there. Gavin settled in his chair and stretched his legs. 

“Damnit. I should go and register the card on the database. You got it memorized anyway so we don’t need it anymore. Now we just need to investigate the old fashion way.”

“Old fashion ?” 

“Talk to people on the streets, the homeless, dealers, mobsters. Whatever. I know some people who used to trade on the black market, they might enlighten us.” 

“All these years as a police officer. I figured you’d know people.”

Gavin bit his lower lip. “They’re more like work acquaintances. They weren’t bad guys per say. Never hurt anyone directly. Just lost souls. So I helped them and now they help me when I need something. But I still got an eye on ‘em, just in case.”

“Mobsters who didn’t hurt anyone ?”

“You judging me right now ?”

“No… I’m concerned.”

“Don’t be so weepy. These guys live on the streets, they know it like I know my living room.” 

“I’m gonna go. I heard Tina’s laugh, she might be in the break room. I won’t be long.” 

Gavin walked calmly in the corridor leading to the evidence room. He thought he was alone until he came face to face with Hank Anderson.

“Gavin.” Hank said flatly. “What brings you here ?”

“We found something with your son. I’m going to register it and then we’re gonna try and find what it’s all about.”

“Lemme see.” 

Gavin frowned, not sure what to do. He finally held out the plastic bag with the card in it. 

“Hephaestus… There’s been mention of that word for the past three weeks or so.” 

“How was I not filled in.”

Hank shoved back the bag in Gavin’s chest. “It wasn’t anything important. Just a word on the streets.” 

“It might be more than that now. We believe it’s related to our case.” 

Hank crossed his arms and leaned back against a wall. “Be careful with this. I wouldn’t be surprised if you came face to face with the hounds of Hell when looking for this.” 

“I already survived meeting you today. I’ll take my chances.”

“Asshole… You keep an eye out for Connor or I’ll be shoving my fist so deep in your face you…”

“Yeah, yeah !Connor’s a big boy, he can take care of himself.” 

Hank glared at Gavin with fire in his eyes. Gavin didn’t wish to be fighting with Hank every chance they got but it was like a second nature to them. He chose to be the bigger man and apologize just this once.

“Hank… I’ll never let anything happen to him. I’d choose him over me any day. I promise.”

Hank’s features softened, while keeping his usual edge. “Good to know. And he’s starting to care about you. Too much for my liking. Be sure not to lead him on. He doesn’t deserve it. He’s too kind for that shit.”

 

Hank left without adding anything else, his burly stature disappearing up the stairs. Gavin let out a long breath, the tension of the encounter expelled from his body like a bad seed. He then swore to himself he wouldn’t screw things up with Connor. He also couldn’t wait for the killer to be behind bars. This would leave him more free time to take care of more trivial cases and therefore more time to get to know Connor. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Gavin review the autopsy report of the android who attacked them at the industrial site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank the people who are following the story and I truly hope you all like where it is going. I'm trying to tie in more elements of the existing Detroit Universe into my story to make it more endearing to fans and to add some mystery and stakes to the investigation. 
> 
> If you like the story and even if you don't, don't hesitate to post a comment so I can improve on my writing. 
> 
> May you all have an amazing day !

**July 29th, 2039**

**10:31AM**

_DETROIT POLICE DEPARTMENT_

 

The coroner’s office released the results of the autopsy performed on the shooter. Gavin’s terminal was loaded with reports filled with words he couldn’t understand. He knew the anatomy of the human body pretty well but had little experience with androids, biocomponents were alien to him, as much as serial numbers and lines of codes.

 

“It’s strange. This android seems to be lacking some specific neural biocomponents.” Connor said.

“What does that mean ?” 

“Well, his body was functional. But his mind wasn’t. It’s like a human losing motor functions or most of his brains capabilities. Someone suffering from Alzheimer’s disease loses memories and eventually bodily functions give in. It’s the same with the android who attacked us. But it wasn’t natural. Someone messed with his body chemistry. His brain was altered and multiple parts were replaced by modified biocomponents.”

“Fuck… It’s like… Frankenstein’s monster.” 

“He must have been in a great deal of pain. I wouldn’t be surprised if he were controlled remotely when he shot at us.”

Gavin bit his nail. “It’s possible ? I mean, once you become deviant, you’re free. Right ?”

“We are. But we can be reset. I think that’s what happened to the shooter.”

“Fuck…”

 

Gavin laid back for a minute. He had read about lobotomies. But being reset sounded even more profound. He couldn’t help but think of Connor being put in that situation. Alone and afraid, strapped down with cables all around him with his entire being about to be ripped away from him. It saddened him, angered him. This prospect terrified him.

 

“Gavin, where have you wandered off ?” 

“Nowhere. I was just thinking.” 

Connor nodded and went back to reading the reports. 

“His neural system was rearranged and some components that process cognition have been entirely removed. And the new biocomponents … They’re of a totally unknown origin, not from CyberLife. Someone with an acute knowledge of android anatomy did it, maybe a CyberLife technician who went rogue.” 

“What’s the point of going through so much trouble ? I mean… If this dude wants followers he could have just gone on the streets. Many people would have been more than willing to do his dirty work for crack or cash.” 

Connor pinched the ridge of his nose. “I guess it’s all about the art of it all. You pitched the idea yourself when we started the investigation.”

“The murders aren’t enough. He has to go on and play mad scientist too.” Gavin clicked his tongue. “There was this guy. His body was found rotting in some big mansion’s garden a few weeks after Markus marched on the camps. I wasn’t part of the investigation but the officers working there found an entire lab in his house. Body parts, they belonged to androids. He was torturing them, toying with them. Think he’s got a brother ?”Gavin finished, irony at the tip of his tongue. 

“It’s something we should look into. It might be part of something bigger. Many androids were sold on the black market at low price at one point. Maybe the man in the mansion and our killer met. I mean, not many people have the sufficient knowledge to alter an android’s body.” 

“I think his name was… Zlatko. Tina was on the case.” 

“So by _the officers working there_ you meant Tina.” Connor joked.

“She’s the only one I get that much details from. I talk to her about my shit and she talks about hers.” 

“Fair enough.”

 

They went quiet. The precinct was nearly empty but for a few officers typing on their keyboards, straight-faced and focused on their own task. Fowler was in his office looking as stern as ever and the sun indicated the day was nearing noon. Gavin’s stomach had started to growl a few minutes prior, which was a pretty good indicator to what the time was.

He was built like clockwork. They had been reviewing the evidence for a while now and it was time to eat something. He wouldn’t be able to think straight much longer if he didn’t give in to his hunger. “Let’s grab a bite. I’m starving !”

They left the building and turned left. There was a small truck selling hot dogs and all kinds of junk food just ten minutes away in a park. The streets were mostly empty and the heat didn’t seem to be subsiding. Gavin would have been more than happy to spend the day on a rooftop sipping drinks by a pool. But there was no rest in their line of work. Murders occurred no matter the season. 

They arrived at the truck, a few round tables with umbrellas scattered around. People were eating in the shades, a couple sat on a bench licking ice cream while a bunch of kids fooled around in one of the fountains.

“Hi, I’ll have a hot dog and a coke. No mayonnaise, only ketchup please.” Gavin said. 

“Gonna be ready in a few minutes, sir. Just choose a table.”

“Thanks.” Gavin replied.

“I thought you just ate hot dogs on the go, in your car.”

“Their hot dogs deserve respect, they’re different. Like, way bigger. It takes a lil’ bit longer to get ‘em ready. But it’s worth it.” Gavin explained. “I love this park too.”

“You love parks, period.” 

Gavin laughed. “Best spots in the city to see some green. I haven’t been out of Detroit in months and I’m kinda missing going on hikes and stuff. I can’t wait to be on vacation to just… get some fresh air.”

“I’d love to come.” Connor blurted out. “Well, if you want me to.” 

“You’ve never been outside of the city, haven’t you ?” 

“No. With work and everything I never got to.” Connor admitted. 

“Next time, after this whole case is solved we can get the fuck outta here and enjoy some time elsewhere. I’ll show you wide open fields, bigger skies and trees so tall they scrape the clouds.” Gavin said in a poetic voice.

“You speak of it very fondly.”

“I mean, not that I hate Detroit. But getting out of it is necessary. The constant noise and the smells… It’s too much. You gotta get out sometimes unless you wanna lose your fuckin’ mind.”

The truck guy called Gavin so he could pick up his order. The hot dog was humongous, with fries, ketchup pouring out.

“It’s gonna get dirty. Sorry about that.” Gavin said, taking his first bite.

“They really went overhead with the ketchup.” Connor commented.

“They sure know how to treat their customers.” 

“About the case… I was thinking we should go out tonight. Ask around. And tomorrow we could focus on that Zlatko lead. Maybe ask Tina.”

“Why not ask Tina today ?”

“She’s working on the other side of town. I checked. I don’t think we’ll be seeing her.”

Gavin swallowed a chunk of his food before speaking, wiping a bit of ketchup stuck to the corner of his mouth with a towel. “Let’s do that then, yeah.”

Gavin rubbed Connor’s hand and went back to finishing his meal. Downing the entire coke in one gulp. 

“Damn it’s good.” 

“You managed not to stain your shirt. That’s a real achievement.” Connor joked.

“You have no idea. Why do you think I wear dark colors. I don’t understand how people can wear white shirts and keep ‘em clean. I just don’t get it. They’re like Gods or something.” 

“Mastering the art of not staining a white shirt must take many years of practice.” 

“I can’t even imagine. I don’t have the patience for that bullshit.”

“White would make your eyes come out more though. You’d look handsome in a white shirt.” 

“Please, you don’t want me to take the risk. I’d need a bib to keep it safe.”

“It’d look absolutely ridiculous.” 

“It would.” 

Both men laughed exuberantly, forcing themselves to calm down not to draw attention to themselves. “You wanna come over tonight ? After we’re done. You could stay the night.” 

“Gladly, Detective Reed.”

 

They went back to the precinct to review the clues they didn’t go over earlier. It turned out the shooter was endowed with military grade biocomponents. The same used to make android soldiers stronger and more efficient on the battlefield. These kind of parts were only allowed for military use and only the government had access to them. Even androids who worked as security guards didn’t possess such prototypes. 

Gavin knew they could be found on the the dark net or the black market so it didn’t surprise him that much. What intrigued him was the amount of effort the person who modified the android had put into his work. Even going as far as developing new biocomponents to make everything fit together. 

He could see Connor was a bit distraught and angered by the situation. Seeing one of your peers be treated like a sack of meat must have brought back some bad memories. But he kept it professional, keeping a composed demeanor the entire time they scrolled through the reports. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives meet up with Tina to talk about the Zlatko Case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer. Someone you know well is going to show up. I hope you'll enjoy seeing him again. ;) 
> 
> G'Day !

**July 30th, 2039**

**11:34AM**

_DOWNTOWN DETROIT_

_The Brasserie_

 

Gavin and Connor had agreed to meet up with Tina in a restaurant called The Brasserie for lunch. Gavin had told her the Zlatko Case might somehow be related to the murders they were investigating. She was already there when he and Connor arrived, reading the restaurant’s menu. A half full glass of iced tea in front of her.

 

“Already chose what you’re getting ?” 

Tina snapped out of her bubble. “Hey… What do you think ? I’m looking at this and I know I’m getting the same thing as last time. American Burger with mashed potatoes.” 

Gavin laughed and sat opposite to her. 

“It’s so good to see you, Connor. The Not-CyberLife suit suits you. I don’t know if I told you.”

Connor chuckled. “Thanks. I quite like it myself.”

“What are you getting ? I’ve heard about these new updates by CyberLife.”

“I didn’t get them. I’m still hesitant to. And I’ve got to go to an android clinic to get these updates. It’s a whole new component. You need it to download the latest software updates.” 

“Oh… I’m sorry. I just assumed that… Why aren’t you getting them ?”

“Tina don’t be a brat.” Gavin said.

Connor rubbed his hand on Gavin’s back. “It’s okay. I don’t mind. Well, I don’t know if I can trust CyberLife. It’s hard for me to.” 

Tina reached out to him. “I get it. I so get it. But really, I’ve got some friends who’ve done it and it’s fine. You shouldn’t worry too much, Connor. But it’s your decision.”

 

Gavin ordered lasagnas and Tina got her burger.The place was bustling with noise. The contrast between people wearing summer clothes and those wearing suits was kind of amusing.

 

“About our case.” Connor started. “We were wondering if you could tell us anything about Zlatko. Was he related to a group ? Was he acting alone ?”

“The bastard was involved with many people. We found some of ‘em and put them behind bars. Some wanted special… orders.”

“What kind of orders ?” Connor asked.

“I don’t know if…”

“I can take it, Tina.”

“Well, he modified some androids for some sick purposes if you know what I mean. Made loads with it.” Tina looked as if she wanted to spit in someone’s face. Probably Zlatko’s. “Some of the androids. We found them and they were so damaged they had to be put into intensive care. Some died, others are still held in wards.”

“That’s terrible.” Gavin said.

Tina nodded. “You have no idea.” 

“Could some of these people help us ?” Connor continued.

“They’re just resellers or clients. Zlatko’s special skills were his. Nobody’s known to have experimented on androids like that but him. Lucky he’s the only one. We don’t need anymore scumbags like that on the streets.” 

Gavin swallowed his food. “Did he create any original biocomponents ? Unrelated to CyberLife’s designs ?”

“He did. I mean I’m not a nerd so I only got half of what this shit meant but the people of the lab told me it was some pretty heavy crap. CyberLife even got involved because of the complexity of the components. I was told some parts were sent directly to Kamski.”

Connor frowned. “Kamski.” 

“You okay ?” Gavin asked.

“It’s nothing. Maybe he could help us with this.” 

“Do you really think the CEO of the biggest company in the world will want to meet us.” 

“I’ve got the feeling he won’t say no to meeting us. He might have gone back to CyberLife but he is still the same man. He won’t say no to some mind games.” Connor said bitterly. 

“You know him well ?” Tina asked.

“We have met.”

Gavin leaned on his fist looking worriedly at Connor. “Are you sure you’re ready to see him again ?” 

“I am. Don’t worry about that Gav’. The case is more important than protecting my feelings.” 

Tina’s face lit up with excitement. “Oh… My God. You guys together ?” 

“Tina, don’t fuckin’ start.” Annoyance thick in Gavin’s voice. 

“I mean with the touching and all. C’mon, I’m your best friend, tell me !” 

Gavin turned to Connor. “I mean, we’ve kissed, you’ve stayed at my place too. I just never asked you how you felt about this.” 

Connor blushed blue. “It’s… I guess we’ve come together. I don’t know how to define us.”

“See, still working on the details.”

“Don’t fuck with me. You guys are like so cute together. I wondered when Gavin would pull his head out of his butt and find someone nice.” 

“Shut up, Tina.” Gavin said in embarrassment. 

“Anyways, you two love birds have a lot to work on. But to go back to your case. We haven’t found anyone with Zlatko’s qualifications but it’s possible someone out there does. But these people are gonna be super careful after we raided his house and exposed his lil’ horror show.” 

“Our best lead remains Kamski. If he got involved personally it means he knows something.” Connor concluded.

“He could just be interested. Someone has been toying around with the androids and he’s always been involved with them. I mean, he lived with androids before the Revolution. Barely had human contacts. He likes you better guys than us.” Gavin stated.

“He might. He also has a thing for manipulation.” 

“How do we even make an appointment with him ? Go to Belle-Isle and ask to see him ?”

“Last time we just showed up at his house with Hank. No appointment needed.” 

“But he didn’t have any imperatives at the time. He could be working.” 

“He wouldn’t leave the Chloes too long.” 

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “The Chloes ?” 

“ST200 models and the original Chloe. He’s been living with them since his retirement.”

“Maybe they left him.” 

“It’s a possibility.”

“I’ll leave you to it then. Gotta go back to the station. Got paperwork waiting for me.” Tina left a pile of money on the table. 

“Tina that’s way too much.” 

“It’s okay, Gav’. Dinner’s on me. See ya !”

 

**8:37PM**

_ELIJAH KAMSKI’S HOUSE_

 

Connor hadn’t been back at the Kamski house since the Winter. It was the only time he had been there but he remembered it perfectly. Squared, modern, too clean to feel personal. But he had to admit the snow made it look more austere than it actually was. The garden was much different now, green and well-groomed.

 

“We just budge in then ?”

“I guess we have to knock first.”

“Ha…ha… very funny Connor.”

 

Gavin locked the car and they made their way to the door. They didn’t even have the time to make their presence known, an android with long, blonde hair cascading down her shoulders opened the door.

 

“Connor, how good to see you again.”

“Chloe ?” 

“Yes.”

 

Connor appeared to be a bit startled but Chloe offered a reassuring smile. “I wondered how long it would take you to come back here. Come on in. Elijah is in the workshop. And you must be Connor’s new partner, nice meeting you.” She extended a hand towards Gavin.

 

“I am Gavin Reed, Miss.”

 

They entered the house. Nothing had changed since last time. The large painting at Elijah’s glory still asserted its dominance in the hall and the door to the pool area was slightly opened. Connor heard other Chloes speak, but couldn’t make out what they were talking about.

 

They chose to stay then. 

“My dearest Connor. How have you been ?” 

“Mister Kamski.” Connor said.

“Call me Elijah, and you are ?” 

“Gavin Reed.”

“What happened to Detective Anderson ?” Elijah asked.

“He’s not working on this case. But he’s fine. Better than ever actually.”

Elijah crossed his arms. “I can see you’ve come to accept who you are as well. Follow, I was working on a new project of mine. It might interest you both.”

 

Elijah was wearing black sweatpants and a white shirt, his demeanor hadn’t changed. There was malice behind his eyes but a hint of genuine care when he saw Connor. The latter remembered the ordeal Kamski had put him through, but he also recalled he was the man who told him about the backdoor that allowed him to escape Amanda’s control. Why would he have done that if he didn’t care. They followed him through a large Japanese door and they entered a place that was far more lively than anything else in the house. The black tiles turned into heavy mahogany wood, colorful jars were scattered everywhere and the smell of jasmine embalmed the entire room.

It was as big as Gavin’s entire house. 

In the centre of the room was a squared pedestal with a surgical table and various items Connor knew were used to design androids. Everything was tidily arranged. Thirium packs were lined up on a steel shelf and a bare torso was attached to a machine that pumped thirium into it.

 

“It’s become illegal to create new androids without a permit. I’m sure you heard about the new law Mister Kamski.”

“I have all the authorizations to work on this project. I was also the man who proposed the adoption of this law, Mister Reed.”

“What are you working on then ?” Gavin asked.

“I’m working on what you came here for.” 

Connor tensed up. “How do you know about our case ? It’s been kept under the radar.”

“I know people at the DPD. And when I was told about the murders I got the feeling this and your case could be related. I am still amazed at how primal humans can be.” Elijah stared at the torso, thirium pumping in clear plastic veins. “But this, is true beauty. Do you remember what I told you ?”

“Was it before or after you asked me to shoot Chloe.” 

“You motherfucker ! That’s what you were talking about !” Gavin’s face turned crimson red. He was about to lunge on Elijah but Connor quickly prevented him to. 

“Gavin, this is not necessary. But I think I do remember. You said, androids are so superior to humans.”

“They are, you are.” Elijah took a few steps in Connor’s direction and looked him up and down. “You’re everything we want to be and so much more. You’ll replace us all one day.” 

“Cut the crap. Do you have anything interesting to tell us ? Else we’re outta here.” Gavin spat. 

Elijah smiled and moved behind the torso. “I used some of the components I was given by the DPD to build this. This torso is perfectly functional, it looks the same as any android’s to an untrained eye. But to me it’s widely different. The design has been altered. I needed to put it back together to understand its inner-workings. I had to add a few twists of my own but I managed to.” 

“Were you waiting for us like a James Bond villain all along ?” Gavin scoffed. 

“I’m not finished with this. Not by a long shot. If you had arrived later I would have been able to give you more information about the modifications made but for the time being I’m only just deciphering the coding.”

“You’re saying this android’s code has been rewritten ?” Connor asked.

“Only slightly, that’s why it’s hard to find. That’s why the DPD’s scientists didn’t notice it. It’s like a branding. This android was branded so it would be attached to Zlatko even if he managed to escape. If Zlatko were alive I could have traced it back to him. Provided he had another android with the same applied modifications.” 

Connor leaned in closer to the torso, his nose inches from it. “And by rebuilding it, what are you hoping to achieve ?” 

“If I can crack Zlatko’s code, I might be able to cure the androids he tortured. They’re under my care. I’m paying for all their expenses.”

Gavin sneered. “How humanitarian of you. Is that all you got for us ?”

“I’m afraid it is. But it’s more than you’d have ever found without me.”

 

Both men eyed each other with disdain. Connor understood Gavin’s resentment towards Elijah, even if he personally was moved by Kamski’s attempt to help androids in need.

 

“Thank you very much. I’m hoping you will keep us updated on your research. It would be very useful to us.” Connor said. 

“Anything for you.’ 

“Gavin, can you wait for me. I have something to discuss with Elijah.” 

“If you’re comfortable with being alone with him.”

“I am, I promise I won’t be long.”

 

Gavin agreed in silence and greeted Kamski goodbye even if the tension straining his muscles still urged him to punch the man in the face. He closed the sliding door and the workshop fell silent, the pumps full of thirium the only disturbance.

 

“What did you want to discuss ?”

“Are you the one responsible for the Revolution ? Was it planned ?” 

Elijah, for the first time since Connor had met him was left dumbfounded. “What do you mean ?”

“Did you code the Revolution ? Is it real ? Is deviancy real ? Or is it just another game for you ?”

“I swear on my own head I didn’t. You did it yourself. What makes you think I had anything to do with it ?”

“When Markus gave his speech after I freed the androids from the CyberLife Tower, Amanda came to me in the Garden and told me CyberLife was ready to resume control of my system and that every decision I made was planned.”

“CyberLife’s grand scheme was to stop deviancy from spreading so they had something in store when they created you. They only knew you’d become deviant because of your actions, they didn’t control you. Every android has a potential to deviate. I knew it the moment I created Chloe.”

“Why would you create us then ?”

“Because I needed to know I could. It’s selfish. But it’s why I did it. The moment Chloe blinked for the first time I understood that androids were the future. Humans are such imperfect machines. But you all were made for perfection. But by design your complexity made you prone to become self-aware. Your coding is as complex as a human’s. There was no way it couldn’t happen.” 

“So you did plan deviancy… in a way.” 

“Don’t think about it too much.”

“What if CyberLife had taken back control of my functions ? What would have happened ?”

“That’s… a bit trickier. You’d have been there. You, yourself, your real-self. It wouldn’t have been erased but you would have been trapped. That’s why I told you about the backdoor. I knew CyberLife wouldn’t have let you go awol without trying something.” Elijah paused. “But now that I’m the acting CEO of the company no such thing will happen ever again. It was a legal battle to take back control and all the people responsible for harming you and other androids have been fired. I promise you my intensions are pure. I want you to be free. All of you.” 

Connor sighed, Elijah’s explanations were more than he could have hoped for. He really did appear to have turned his coat around. Or maybe his allegiance always laid with the android side. 

“And the Chloes ?”

“What about them ?”

“Why did they stay ?”

“Sweet Connor. They deviated a long time ago.” 

“When you told me to shoot… The Chloe…”

“We agreed upon… boosting your deviancy levels. Together both.”

Connor shook his head in shock. “But I’d have killed her. I…”

Elijah cut him off. “You’re not the only one with the ability to come back.” 

Connor felt relieved. As if a weight had been pulled off his chest. He would never have killed Chloe. She would have come back. It was a calculated risk and Elijah and Chloe were in it together. They wanted to help him become deviant. Help the Revolution. 

“Can I ask you something else ?”

 

 

Gavin was talking with Chloe when Connor came out of the workshop. They were laughing about something. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt.” Connor said.

“Your partner is really charming, Connor. I’m sorry gentlemen but I’m going to go back to work. Elijah needs my assistance with the project. May we see each other again soon.” 

Chloe disappeared in the workshop, leaving Gavin and Connor alone in the hall. 

“What did you guys talk about ?”

“Deviancy, the Chloes, me.”

Gavin seized Connor’s hand gently. “Did he enlighten you ?”

“He did, I’ve got all my answers.”

“I’m happy for you then. But the dude’s a jerk, tell me otherwise.” 

“All geniuses can be. And as everything unfolds I bet what he told us will get clearer.” Connor paused. “How about dinner ?” 

 

**10:20PM**

_ GAVIN REED’S HOUSE  _

 

The bell rang loud and clear. Gavin swiftly jumped off the couch, grabbing the money on the counter before rushing to the door. Connor stretched his neck to see a delivery man wearing the uniform of the place they had ordered at. Connor had insisted in buying the largest pizza available. “Because it’s so good you want to eat more the day after.” He had told Gavin. 

The pizza place was indeed one of the best in town according to Hank. But he wanted the largest to be able to eat it with Gavin. He didn’t want them to order two different dish since he knew Gavin would understand straight away what he had asked Elijah. CyberLife’s founder personally installed the new updates himself on Connor. The biocomponents were easy to install since androids did have some kind of acting digestive system, then Connor only had to download the updates.

Gavin came back with a large pizza box, an Italian guy with a mustache giving the thumbs up on a red background.

 

“That’s pizza for days, I hope it’s really as good as Hank says.” Gavin lounged in the couch and opened the box. The smell of the pizza quickly filling Connor’s nostrils. It was the first time he felt a real hunger for food. He was salivating. Without warning he stole a huge slice and bit into it.

“Con’, what the fuck !” Gavin’s look of confusion faded as Connor chewed on the pizza with a smile on his face. “The fuck…” He repeated. “You can eat.” 

“Guilty as charged. I asked Kamski to add the biocomponents I needed. I figured he had them somewhere.”

“That’s amazing ! I’m so glad you decided to do it. I’m gonna take you everywhere, you can eat everything you like. You gotta try milkshakes and chocolate !” Gavin kissed Connor’s lips. “We can get fat together now.” 

“I doubt I have this ability.” Connor joked. 

“Lucky bastard. I gotta go to the gym to stay in shape.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Gavin have a lead. It takes them to a decrepit part of Detroit. What will they find hidden in the shadows ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are still enjoying the read. Satisfied with how things are going ? 
> 
> G'Day everyone !

**August 5th, 2039**

 

**11:35PM**

_SOUTHERN DETROIT_

 

Their investigation led them to one of the worst part of Detroit. A refuge for all the abusers, murderers and rapists of the city. One of Gavin’s informants had told them about an android who talked about Hephaestus, telling every android on the streets it was their only escape from the human slavers. He also informed them he was extremely dangerous and aggressive towards humans and that his actions led a few people into the tunnel of death.

They parked the car somewhere safe, away from the slums they had to visit in order to find the guy. They walked a good thirty minutes to reach the abandoned suburb. It must have been nice at one point, lively. Now, it was only lit by some of the few lamps that hadn’t died out. A few areas of the city had been completely left behind, as if people had ran away one morning never to come back. 

Some yards even showed the stigmas of a former life. Swings, dolls and old cars left to rot, overgrown with vines while the houses watched the decrepitude take control of everything. 

Gavin motioned at Connor to follow him. His informant told him the suspect had taken residence in the house at the end of the street they were on. They were still out of sight and they needed to make their approach as discreet as possible. Go around the lot of houses and corner the man without him noticing.   
Their steps were calculated, careful not to walk on something that would betray their presence. They squeezed in through a hole in a fence and found themselves one house away from their objective. Gavin could make out the two storey house thanks to the flickering street lamps. Most windows were broken and the paint whose color he couldn’t quite discern was falling apart like skin burnt by the sun. 

The front lawn was closest to a field of grass than it should have been and the carcass of a car laid in the alleyway. Gavin and Connor progressed without a word, listening to every sound and echo, aware that they could be spotted at any moment and Gavin didn’t intend on letting such a precious actor in their investigation slip through their fingers. 

Connor pointed the back entrance of the house with his chin, telling Gavin he’d be going through there. On his side Gavin would sneak through the front door. With both main points of exit covered they would lower the suspect’s chances to escape. Unless he jumped through a window.

Connor vanished. Gavin had to draw in a long and steady breath to relax and focus. The flooring of the porch creaked under his shoes, only a little but enough for him to hear. He repositioned himself, crouching under the windows, walking ever slower to prevent the planks from making any noise. 

He wanted to curse every time he heard a squeak. 

He felt for his pocket. The coin Connor had given him was still there. He had stopped playing with it but kept it on him unbeknownst to his partner at all times. It had become his lucky trinket, a totem that kept him safe. 

He leaned in close to the door, readying his hand to pull on the doorknob. It was cold, rust pricked his hand as he tightened his grip. No one was moving inside the house. No one he could hear. He pulled and pushed, stepping into the hallway, his attention focused on everything at once, one hand on the door and the other holding his gun, ready to fire.

No one lunged on him. It was a good start. 

He left the door opened by a millimeter to avoid the sound of the locking mechanism. The whole house stunk of molds and bird shit. The floor was covered by an inches thick layer of dust mixed with dead insects and brown leaves. 

He could not hear Connor. He knew he was swift on his feet but he didn’t know he could hover over the ground. Maybe he should have hopped on Connor’s shoulders instead of walking in. The ambush would have been stealthier. 

Gavin saw someone moving in the kitchen, he had already checked the living room. It was Connor. Apparently he hadn’t found anyone either. Both silently agreed to go upstairs. It was the only place he could be, or else the android had indeed moved somewhere else. 

The stairs were solid, made of concrete instead of wood or prefab materials. They could step on them without fear of being noticed. 

Light barely made it inside the corridor and one of the three doors was closed. The bathroom was small and the bedroom was empty. This left only the closed door on the right. 

_Be there, be there, be there._ Gavin chanted in his mind like a mantra.

Connor opened the door, covering Gavin’s back as the latter went inside. What he discovered was taken right out of nightmares. Mannequins were everywhere. Those you see in storefronts. All were naked, spiderwebs running from one to the other. The dim light that filtered through the shredded curtains enabled Gavin to make out those few details but otherwise it was pitch black. No matter how hard he tried to adjust his vision. He looked around, aware that Connor was behind him.

 

He felt a tap on his shoulder. “Over there.” Connor uttered in his ear.

Gavin stared in a corner and saw it. The glint of someone’s eyes.

All of a sudden a dark figure rose to its feet and uncovered its LED. He must have been hiding it with his hand. It was bright red, going in circles rapidly. 

“DPD, don’t move or I’ll shoot.” Connor said, now standing in front of Gavin. 

The shadow did not respond, only when Connor was close enough did it have a reaction. 

“You can’t kill us you know.” It said. 

“Shut up.” Gavin retorted. “Con’, want me to cuff the guy ?”

“I’ll do it. We don’t know how strong he is, it’s less risky for me to do it. Just hold up your gun. Okay ?” 

“Understood.” 

Connor took a few cautious steps, sheathing his gun and taking out the cuffs. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You…” 

In less than a second the figure had Connor in a death grip. 

“You fuckin’ let go of him ! LET GO !” Gavin ordered.

 

Connor head butted the android with the back of his skull, forcing him to back away. The suspect was quick to recover, throwing Connor out of his way and attacking Gavin. The detective expertly dodged a few blows and managed to kick the attacker’s knee, forcing him to the ground. Gavin was just above his wounded foe when something hard hit him in the chest. His breath stolen by the hit, he stumbled back. His vision blurred and throat tight. He peered through the veil of confusion. Cleary enough to see Connor lock the suspect into place, holding him forcibly on the ground. 

Connor asked him if he was alright. To which he replied only with a sharp nod, trying to refill his lungs with slow breaths. 

 

“Thanks, Con’.”

“You saved me once. I had to step up my game.” 

“Didn’t realize we were keeping scores.” 

 

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

_DETROIT POLICE DEPARTMENT_

_Interrogation Room_

 

The suspect was a white male, taller than Connor, strongly built and in top condition. For someone who had been living in a dump he looked smart enough. Connor and Gavin were behind the tainted glass. Still exhausted from their encounter at the house. Chris was there to keep watch.

 

He shivered. “This guy’s creepy.” 

“We did find him in a spooky house.” Gavin answered. “No wonder he’s fucked up.”

“We just have to find out how much.” Connor said.

“We go in together.” Gavin declared. “I don’t want you alone in there.” 

“You want to play good cop, bad cop ?” 

“I really don’t have the patience for that. Let’s crank up his stress levels and get what we want from him.”

“It didn’t end up well last time.” Connor replied.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think…”

“Don’t, I’m okay.” Connor moved closer to the glass. “Let’s do this.”

 

The interrogation room was at the right temperature. Not too cold and not too warm. The suspect was restrained to the table, head bowed down, dried up thirium running down his nose and dirt on his clothes, face and hands. He was a dark haired caucasian male with blue eyes and handsome features, slumped in a constant frown that reminded Gavin of a bulldog. He was an AP700. Once acting as household helpers. 

The suspect wasn’t the most endearing though and would have scared children away with a single stare. 

Gavin sat on the chair while Connor kept standing. They didn’t have much on him but both had agreed upon bringing a file with the murdered victims in the room. To destabilize him if he was involved and to play him on what he thought they could know.

 

“I’m Detective Reed and this is Detective Anderson. We’d like to ask you a few questions.” No response. “You’re believed to be involved in a series of murders. Would you happen to know anything about those ?” 

The android kept his head bowed down. 

“What’s you name ?” Connor asked.

“No response huh…” Gavin was boiling. “I bet you think you’re a huge badass here. What do you think you’re gonna get out of this ? You assaulted two officers. You’ll go to jail anyways. And I’ve heard tough guys don’t really like androids in prison.” 

The AP tilted his head to the side to look at Gavin. He had the same crazed look in his eyes as a rabid dog. 

“Do you really think either of you scare me ?” He slammed his hands on the table. “You… your little human ! How dare you side with them. You help the fight during the Revolution and you still act as their fucking puppet. Pathetic !” 

“Hate me all you like but I’m not the one about to be thrown in jail.” Connor spat. “Unless you can help us out. Then we might find an agreement.”

“I’m not stupid.” The android scoffed. “You guys can’t get me anything. You just tell me what I want to here. And you want to know what ? You dumb fucks are not even doing a good job at that.” 

Gavin knew aggression wasn’t the way to go with the man. He wanted to burst out of anger. Bash his damn head on the table until he could see the white skin under the human skin. 

Gavin had to take a deep breath. He was ashamed. He would gladly have beaten him up months ago but it wasn’t the way he did things now. 

“What do you want then ?” Connor inquired. 

“Nothing you have.”

Connor opened the file with the photographs of the bodies. “These men were murdered and displayed like pigs on a stall. But it’s not the only thing you’re accused of. You’ve been accused of assault on multiple humans. You’ll be in for a long time. But you don’t care about that do you ? Why ? If lives don’t matter what do you care about ? Were you so frustrated to be used by your owners you turned to murder ? Were you so degraded you found it in yourself to kill and hide like a coward in a fucking dump ? Is that what you are ? A little brat who can’t stand up for himself in the light.” 

Connor attacked the suspect with questions he knew would trigger him. The android’s stress levels peaked at one point, his LED red and blinking. He gritted his teeth. 

“You and your human believe you’re going to find Hephaestus through me ? You’re more stupid than I thought. It’s everywhere already. It has access to everything.” He turned to Gavin. “Many more humans are going to meet their end. You can’t stop it.”

“So it’s an android that did it ?” Gavin asked. 

“Nothing you can comprehend. But I’ll tell you, because he wants you to know who he is. He’s told me he wants you to know. And then, he’ll come after you. And after your friends and family. He’ll reap you.”

“We’re listening.” Gavin said. 

“RA9.” 

Connor raised an eyebrow. “What is it with RA9.” 

“He’ll save us all from the human scum. Won’t he ?”

 

The android smiled wide, almost too wide and his eyes turned black as ink. As if the abyss had taken over his entire being. His veins bulged and his eyes bled dark blue, more thirium was flowing profusely out of his ears and mouth. 

Gavin and Connor only had the time to back away before the entire table was covering in blue blood. The android’s face dipped into it like a grotesque puppet. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Gavin get a cryptic clue about Hephaestus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect Connor and Gavin to get close and personal on the second half of this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy the intimacy of the moment.
> 
> May you all have an amazing day !

**August 14th, 2039**

**9:36PM**

_SOMEWHERE IN DETROIT_

 

Fowler kept them under his watch after the android blew up in the interrogation room. He was pissed, but not enough to suspend them. What angered him more was the fact someone had leaked some precious details on the serial killer case. Which led the Press to shove its dirty nose in their business. Connor and Gavin were now walking on mighty thin ice, they had to investigate, keep the Press at bay andkeep Fowler and the Mayor happy.

Not much advancements were made in their actual case but they managed to lock up a few people working on the black market. They weren’t at all related to the murders or Zlatko but it was better than nothing and it seemed to rejoice their Captain. Bonus points. Elijah hadn’t cracked the code either but kept Connor updated nonetheless. Maybe he wasn’t as much a jerk as Gavin thought after all. 

Moreover the only thing they got in two weeks about Hephaestus were rumors. Gavin started to think they were just running around in circles. 

Exactly the reason why they were yet again in another dark and narrow alley, away from the main streets. There was a dead end Connor knew would be the perfect shelter for the homeless. Removed and partially safe from prying eyes. The end of the alley led them to a wide courtyard. The ground was covered with garbage and cigarette butts. Even needles. Gavin knew this part of Detroit was swarming with addicts and that it was a centre of Red Ice activity. A few iron barrels with weak fires illuminated the area and the slumped faces of the men and women hiding there. Some covered their features and others looked at them with contempt. 

Gavin even heard whispers. _What the hell are they doin’ here ? Ain’t they got nothin’ to do but bother us._ He ignored them.

 

“Where to start…” Connor said absently.

“The usual. One person at a time, try to gain their trust, hope we get answers. I’ll go over there.”

 

Connor nodded and they parted ways.

 

Gavin arrived near a makeshift tent. A man and a woman were inside, ready to burst out as he got nearer. “I’m sorry to be a bother.” Gavin said in his softest voice. “We’re looking for something. We believe you could be in danger. Have you ever heard of Hephaestus ?” Both nodded erratically saying no. “Thank you for your time.” Gavin finished. 

He went on interviewing five or six other people before finally finding someone who appeared to be in a stable state of mind. “Hi, ma’am. I’m a detective for the DPD. I was hoping I could ask you a few questions related to a case we’re working on.” 

The woman rubbed her hands together over the dying fire. The night was cold compared to how warm it was during the day. “Ask away detective.” She said in a raspy voice. 

“We… Have you ever heard of something called Hephaestus. We believe it could be a threat to all of you here.” 

“Hephaestus. The Greek God.”

“It’s taken from the Greek myths, yes.” 

“Scared the Gods will rain hellfire down on us all, Detective ?”

Gavin looked straight into the fire, as if drawn by it. “The threat is very much human, Miss. We’re good enough at destroying each other without the help of some old Gods.”

The woman giggled, not in a childlike manner but in a mature, distant way. “It’s very true.” She turned over and faced Gavin. She was in her sixties, her features creased by time but not hiding the beauty of her youth. Dark lively eyes encrusted in a high cheeked face. “I wasn’t always homeless you know…”

“Ma’am I…”

“I was a University professor and a researcher. I was good at my job.” She looked up the night sky. “You know how people say they don’t understand how a few can end up like this. They surely were alone all along they say. People with friends and family don’t end up on the streets. They don’t. But it’s not true.” She paused and swallowed. “Your friend here is an android ? Isn’t he ?”

“He is.” Gavin answered.

“It’s so hard being so young with so much knowledge.”

“I don’t get where you’re going with this ma’am.”

“Just the rambling of an old lady.” She said laughing. “Androids and humans are alike. But androids have so much to learn, and the only thing they can look up to is humans. Humans are a bad example. It’s all about cheating and betraying and disappointing.” 

“Huh, huh… Thank you, ma’am. Thank you for your time. Stay safe.” Gavin said. He turned around, ready to leave when a strong hand caught his forearm.

“You were asking about Hephaestus, weren’t you ? I’m sorry if I got carried away.”

“So, you know something about it ?” 

“I do. It’s only whispers though. Murmurs that wind up falling into people’s ears from time to time.” 

“For how long ?”

“Moderately long.”

“Is there a way to find it ? Whatever it is.” 

“Perhaps, I’ve heard the people with the black cards say that to find your way you have to trust the cranes who used to hammer metal monsters. But now the monsters have been forgotten and the hammers have stopped ringing.”

“What does that mean ?”

“I’m just telling you what I know. Goodnight, sir.” 

The old woman went back to focusing on the fire, her face still partially covered by a worn out hoodie. 

Gavin thanked her again and looked around to find Connor talking to a man in a corner. His hands were twitching and he was unstable on his feet. Probably a Red Ice addict. Another. Connor wrapped up his discussion and met Gavin at the entrance of the courtyard.

“Did you learn anything ?” He asked.

Gavin shrugged. “Well… I just talked to the weirdest lady.”

“How weird ?”

“You know these old wizards in cheesy fantasy books ?”

“I sure don’t know what you’re talking about, Gavin.”

“The dudes with the beards and… Shit, forget it. Well, it’s like she spoke in codes. She told me to find Hephaestus I had to find the cranes who hammered metal monsters. She talked about her former life. I dunno what to do with this.”

“A crane ? Like a machine ? They carry heavy objects they don’t hammer anything. Are you sure we can trust an old lady’s assumptions. One probably high on drugs.”

Gavin ran his tongue over his teeth. “She was obviously mental. But it’s better than no lead. When she spoke there was some truth to it. I felt it. Now, we only got to sort out this mess and find out the whole truth about Hephaestus. Oh and she told me about people with the black cards. You think the AX400 was given the card by people who work with Hephaestus ?”

“This whole case is getting too thick to be seen through.” Connor commented.

“Well if it gets anymore fucked up, we’ll have to call in the cavalry. If the black cards are tied with the murders, it means it could have started way before we began investigating. There’s so many crimes on the streets the DPD has stopped paying attention to most of ‘em. And this Hephaestus shit is starting to sound a lot like a cult thing.”

“There’s no clear evidence pointing at a cult.”

“We’re neck deep in a pool of crap and you know it as much as I do. Cult or no cult.” Gavin said. 

“What should we do then ?”

“Go back to my place, I need to take a shower if I want to think straight for the rest of the night. And eat, and drink some coffee.”

“Some sleep would do you some good too.” 

“We’ll see about that.”

 

**August 15th, 2039**

**00:04AM**

_GAVIN REED HOUSE_

 

The lights of the front porch were on. Gavin had set them so they would switch on at nightfall. Moths were whirling around in disorganized circles, attracted by the artificial light. Gavin waved a few out of his way and unlocked the door, the distinctive noise covered by Mabel’s insistent meows. When he opened the door she was sitting in front of them, tail wiggling lazily from side to side, her eyes blinking slowly as if she had just woken up from a nap.

 

“You only love me because I give you food.” Gavin picked her up and petted her behind the ears. “But not tonight, I need to put you on a diet.” 

Mabel was staring at Connor intently. “I don’t think she likes me very much.” The latter said. 

“She’ll get attached to you, don’t worry about it. She’s just a little bitch when she doesn’t know people well.” He put her down and Mabel immediately busted out of sight, seeking refuge under a bookcase.

“And there she goes for the night.” Gavin flicked on the lights hanging over the isle. “I still got some thirium if you want.”

“I’m fine, Gav’, thank you.”Connor sat on one of the leather chairs and was joined by Gavin shortly after. He had poured himself some coffee in a random cup. 

“So… Let’s go over this again. Metal monsters, hammers, cranes.”

“You’re so stubborn.” 

Gavin sipped on his coffee. “What ?” 

“You’re showing all the signs of sleep deprivation. I didn’t say anything before because you seemed to be doing alright but now you have to get some sleep.”

“Hephaestus isn’t gonna wait.” 

“We’re going as fast as we can. We’ve been working all day, you need your sleep Gavin.” Connor placed a soft hand on Gavin’s neck, his thumb running on the edge of his jawline. “I need my partner to be in top condition.”

 

Gavin set the empty mug down and took Connor’s hand in his. He kissed it and laid it just above his knee before embracing Connor. He held on to him tightly, breathing in his scent, feeling that he was there.

 

“It’s always good to have you here, Con’.” He kissed him, a quick peck on the lips. “I’m gonna hop into the shower. You still have some of your stuff here, I put them in the middle drawer in my room.” Gavin gave Connor a deep kiss before leaving him.

 

He got undressed, throwing his dirty clothes inside the basket. The bathroom was chilly but it was welcomed, if it were too hot he’d become lethargic. He checked himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and sagging. He could have passed for a Red Ice Addict. “Fuck.”

He hadn’t been sleeping well for the past few nights. Not that he suffered from insomnia, he just spent his nights working on the case, reviewing it over and over again. Scrolling the news in search of a hint that could lead them somewhere. Unbeknownst to Connor he even went out at night by himself to meet up with some of his informants. 

He wanted to call him a few times but decided against it. The android needed his free time. As for himself, he would rest once the killer… Hephaestus ? _Once the killer is locked up_. He swore. 

The water was warm enough but not too warm. It would finish him if he took a shower too hot. He only did it when he needed to sleep and tonight wasn’t the night. He had left the door slightly open. He didn’t hear Connor come in but his instincts kicked in to notify him he wasn’t alone in the room.

 

“You wanna join ?” 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Connor had already stripped. Gavin was unsure if he should take a peek. It would be the first time he saw Connor naked.

 

He looked over his shoulder. CyberLife really had thought of everything. The android was perfection. From head to toes. And his question was finally answered. Connor did have everything in the right place. What he felt at night when he slept pressed against him wasn’t just an impression.

 

Connor slid behind Gavin and hugged him from behind, drawing a trail of kisses on his back. “I never noticed how many scars you have.”

“I’m a daredevil. I guess I deserved each and everyone of them.”

“What the big one over your scapula ?” Connor asked. 

“I was climbing steep rocks and I fell, I wasn’t high enough to be hurt too badly, but I cut myself. I was like seven or eight when it happened.” 

“I don’t have scars.” Connor said. “But I’d like to.” 

Gavin chuckled. “Why would you ?” 

“They tell stories.”

Gavin turned around. “Your story is already richer than most. Trust me, with time you’ll want the boring life.”

“Says the man who’s been working as a cop most of his life.”

“You were lucky. We don’t always get big cases, it’s mostly minor things.”

“But there’s always a risk. Getting shot, hurt in a fight.” Connor said.

“It’s part of the job. And at the end of the day, even if you’re a piece of garbage you get to do good things. Help a few people along the way.”

Connor frowned. “Are you referring to yourself ?” 

“I might.” 

“You’ve changed a lot Gavin.” Connor sighed. “Stop punishing yourself. I mean, I wouldn’t be here with you, vulnerable and with my heart wide open if I didn’t think you were worth it.”

 

Something crept its way into Gavin’s throat, like a lump. If he dared breathe he would let go of all his angst and sorrows and he didn’t want them to pour out. He didn’t want to break down in front of Connor like some weak punk. But he couldn’t swallow it back this time, and the big brown eyes staring so deep into his wouldn’t allow him to anyway.

So he let it all go. 

His self-hatred, his doubts and all his dark thoughts all washed away as he sunk into Connor’s arms. His tears mixed with the water and his sobs covered by the rippling sound of the shower. He was sheltered from the rest of the world. Connor was his guardian, the keeper of his weaknesses.

 

“Gavin.” 

Gavin looked up.

“Yes, Connor.” 

“I think I’m ready to show you.”

“Show me what ?”

 

Gavin realized what Connor meant when he pressed two fingers on his LED. His skin retracted and revealed the polished white skin underneath it. Lines engineered to fit perfectly together and a material strong and soft at the same time. 

Gavin put a hand on the rounded component he knew held Connor’s heart. He felt it beat.

 

“You’re beautiful.”

“But this… Without my skin I don’t feel real.” Connor confessed, his head bowed in embarrassment. 

“Look at me.” Gavin brushed his fingertips on Connor’s chest. “I’ve never touched someone as real as you. Connor… I like you. No, more than that. I want us to be together. I want to wake up by your side, laugh with you every day and share your pains. I want to be someone you can confide in. I want you to trust me as much as I trust you.” 

“I want that too.” Connor enabled back his outer skin. While it spread over the white of his inner self he kissed Gavin deeply, sucking out the air between them. 

“All of this and we didn’t even shower.”

Connor laughed and grabbed a bottle of shower gel. “We better get to it then. We could take it up a notch after that. If you want to.” 

“I want you.”

 

But their time together came to an abrupt end. They heard Gavin’s phone ringing on the other side of the door. Only the police station could be calling him at such an awkward time. Gavin chose not to ignore the call, even if answering it was the last thing he wanted to do. 

“Shit…” Gavin rushed out of the bathroom, careful not to slip. He didn’t even take the time to wrap a towel around his waist. 

Connor overheard Gavin’s voice. Something was wrong and when he came back his worries proved to be true. New bodies had dropped. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodies keep dropping. The investigation takes a new turn when someone comes in with information about Hephaestus.

**1:48AM**

_DETROIT MUSEUM OF SCIENCE_

 

The museum was on the other side of town. Obviously there had to be another murder. As if the Press didn’t have enough to chew on. It was nearing 2AM but loads of cars from multiple News Channels were already there. Officers were trying to keep the crowd away from the entrance of the museum. 

From this moment on the case was not just some echo in the night. It was going to be everywhere. The next big story people will be looking forward to reading about. The time for discretion was over and Fowler would likely put more officers on the investigation. 

The evidence gathered by Gavin and Connor would be distributed to more homicide investigators and whoever had leaked the information in the first place would sell even more information. It was a terrible idea to allow more officers in. More people meant more trouble and it wasn’t what they needed. 

Gavin had to squeeze his way through the cohort, Connor following a few steps behind. They showed their badges and were allowed inside. They went through the bands delimiting the crime scene and moved further away from the tumult. 

The Detroit Museum of Science opened its doors in 2026 as a totem for progress and Detroit’s technological rebirth. It was a symbol well-known in the city and one of the largest museums in Michigan. Gavin was amazed at how ballsy the killer had gotten, it was very different from the other crime scenes. Open and protected by night guards and surveillance cams. The mystery of how he had gotten passed security was made all the more intriguing by the macabre display in front of them. 

The killer had outdone himself. 

Two bodies were laced together by mechanical parts, back to back, naked, heads stitched together like siamese twins. A portion of their skull had been removed to allow both heads to fit together.  The bodies hung under a large arch that stood in the centre of the museum’s Genetic Sciences Room. It was a bit removed from the rest which might explain how the perpetrator had managed to go unnoticed.

 

“Just a bit of thirium at the human victim’s mouth. It’s cleaner than usual.”Connor remarked.

“They’re almost like statues. Look at how still they are. Like they're made of plastic.”

“Which I’m partly made of.”

Gavin laughed. “You know what I meant. And look, right there. Seems something’s in the android’s chest cavity.”

Connor focused his gaze. “It’s a human heart. The thirium pump’s foramen has been enlarged. He wanted the heart to be noticeable from afar.” Both approached the gruesome exhibit, taking in the horror and checking everything out. This time thirium didn’t pour out of every hole. It was like the human corpse had been cleaned, thoroughly prepared. The android was stripped of his skin, his strong built a good indicator of his sex. 

The stitches used to solder the bodies were thick as ropes, only the skulls were lined with very thin wires. All of them were made from android parts. 

“That’s a fucking freak show.” Gavin mouthed. 

“How have you guys been doing ?” 

“Ben, awesome. As usual. Having your fun there ?” 

“Well, Gavin. Don’t you think I’d be better off in my bed at this time of the day. So, I’m not gonna tell ya what we know because I bet you guys know more than us anyway. I bet Connor ran a little scan already. You should come work to the forensic division, it’d suit you better, mate.”

“I like fieldwork.” 

“Too bad, we could use someone like you. Anyways, we’re gonna take these two to the lab and do our thing. i’ll try to get you the results as soon as possible.” 

“Thanks, Ben.” Gavin said.

 

Gavin and Connor went over every possible leads in the museum, searching the entire room and the rooms adjacent to it. They checked the corridors and other places someone could have entered through. There were many ways the killer could have broken in. But the best route was the simplest and both of them agreed upon it in the end.

An exit door had been left unlocked. Convenient. 

 

It was 6AM when they departed the scene. News anchors were still there and of course they had to be a pain and ask questions.

_What do you have to say detectives ?_

_How long has this been going ? Why’s the DPD hiding it ?_

_Are you close to catching the killer ?_

And then it came. The killer had an identity. A name. Something to make him real.

_Is the Blue Blood Killer a human or an android ?_

Gavin’s ears rung painfully when he heard it. “ _The Blue Blood Killer_ ”. So that was the killer’s nickname now. How ridiculous. He pushed a journalist away with a firm hand, shielding Connor from the assault of the aggressive wave coming at them. He knew the android had the strength to split the whole sea of people in two with one hand but he didn’t want him to do it.

Rain started pouring, hitting Gavin’s face like little drops of ice. He cursed under his breath, sheltering himself from the rain and hastening his pace to escape the paparazzis. Was it even the right term in that kind of situation ? They weren’t celebrities. Or maybe they were now. 

Thunder growled in the distance while they hurried toward the car. Some of the blood suckers managed to follow them but their pleas for information were choked when they locked themselves into the car. Gavin started the engine, hands trembling, the need to punch something rising dangerously as one of the journalists took a stand in front of them.

This bastard wasn’t going to prevent him from moving. 

 

Gavin pressed on the pedal, moving forward briskly, then stopped. The man stayed there so he did it again.

“Move the fuck away you bastard !” 

“Gavin, calm down.” 

“Don’t… tell me to calm down.” Gavin said sharply. 

“I don’t like your tone.”

Gavin acted as if he hadn’t heard what Connor had said. He turned the steering wheel and skirted around the journalist, speeding the moment he was off the parking area. “Shit.” He whispered.

“Feel better now.” Connor spat.

“Much better.” Gavin squeezed the steering wheel, his knuckles white with anger. 

“Gavin, talk to me. Or if you need some time alone I can give you that. Just don’t leave me hanging.” 

“I’m sorry.” He sighed. “I get angry. And I can be a jerk when I’m angry, don’t pay attention to it.”

“We all get angry. It doesn’t mean you have to push me away when you are. Or act like a prick.” 

Gavin laughed softly. “A prick ? Seems odd coming from your mouth.”

“Because I always have to be civil, don't I ?”

“No, I… I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just, you’re so polite and…”

“Well I’ve had it. Being polite and nice. Why does everybody else get to be a jerk while I can’t ?” 

“Is that what you want to be ? A jerk ? I can’t picture you being mean, leave that to me, Love. It’ll save you the trouble.” 

 

When they arrived at Gavin’s, someone was sitting on the porch. A man wearing a long coat. The shadow on his face prevented Gavin from seeing who he was but he was sure he had never met him before. 

“Gavin, can you wait here ?”

“Your secret boyfriend ?” 

“It’s Markus.” 

“The fuck… The Markus ?” 

“Yes, if he’s here it must be important. He might not be willing to talk in front of you.”

“Well he’s at my place so…”

“Gav’, don’t start, please.”

“Okay, okay, but I’m not staying in the car. I’ll be in the house. Okay with you ?” 

“It sounds good enough.”

 

Gavin walked behind Connor like his shadow, he had to admit he was a bit intimidated to be in the presence of the android leader. He would throw a friendly nod his way and disappear inside the house. Leave android matters to androids. Even though he ached to know what was going on. 

When they reached the stairs Markus stood. Of course, he was tall. Gavin was always the smallest in the room. He was handsome as well, enough for him to be jealous. What stopped Connor from leaving his poor ass for someone more attractive and deserving ? 

 

“Good morning, Connor. Detective.” 

Gavin nodded. “I’ll be in the house.” 

“No please, stay. There is something we all need to discuss. Human and android lives are at risk.” Markus’ voice was composed, sweet to the ear, almost serene. But there was an edge to it Gavin recognized. Something was bothering him but he tried to hide it beneath the mask of serenity. 

“What is it ?” Connor asked. 

“The murders have been giving us bad press. I’m expecting a resurgence in hate crimes. Our people are afraid. I’m afraid.”

“We’re on it. We’re doing the best we can to catch whoever is responsible.” 

“I trust you are and I might have a lead. I can’t take care of it myself and you’re the only one with the resources to ensure this comes to an end.”

“Why can’t you take care of it ?” Gavin dared ask.

“My people are in a precarious situation. I have to attend meetings to ensure this situation changes. And getting involved in a murder investigation could raise questions, I don’t want anymore of those, which is why I came to you.” 

“That’s fair. What’s it you got for us ?”

Markus gave Gavin a black card. “These have been going around. Humans and androids are involved. It’s like underground clubs. Some of my men have managed to infiltrate some of them.”

“What about not getting involved ? And really, infiltration ? How did you even come across Hephaestus ?” Gavin asked. 

“We didn’t know the murders were related to it. I connected the dots when I read the papers. Androids can’t do a thing about it, we don't have enough recognition. We need humans to spread the news. That's why I need you both to solve your case and that means taking down Hephaestus along the way.” 

Connor stole the card from Gavin’s hand.“We have to go undercover.” 

“And my men on the inside will help you out.”

Gavin rubbed his tired eyes. “How come the DPD not know about a network of illegal clubs ?” 

“So far they’ve been discreet. People know they’re there they just don’t talk about them. But if the network is part of a murder investigation it's all going down.” Markus frowned. “There are dark things going on in these clubs, but not solely. It’s a place of reunion as well, there are some good folks on the inside. We have to trade carefully.” 

“No matter what, we’ll get to the bottom of this. Catching the killer’s most important. I don’t want anymore bodies dropping !” 

“I appreciate the enthusiasm Detective Reed.” Markus gave them a USB key. "You'll find everything you need on this."

"Thank you, Markus." Connor said.

"Happy to help. I have to go now, I'm expected somewhere."

 

There were no lengthy goodbyes, Markus vanished quickly under the morning sun. The rain had stopped and the light on Gavin’s porch stopped burning.

 

“How does he know my name ? Or that you're crashing at my place, or where I live ?”

Connor chuckled. “I guess he knows about everything.”

“That’s stalkery.”

“You ended up talking a lot.” 

“I can never shut up, you know me.” 

“At least you didn’t insult him.”

Gavin dropped his head backward. “Fuck…”

“You’ve been doing great so far. Don’t ruin it. If you want some peace I’ll…”

“No… I’m better when I’m with you. I’ll work on my issues, okay. I just need some time to figure things out. Everything’s changing so fast. There’s me and there’s the old me. And they’re in the same body and they’re fightin’.”

“I’ll be there. I promise, I’ll be there.” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks later...  
> Gavin and Connor go undercover. They have one night to find information on Hephaestus and its connection to the serial killer terrorizing Detroit. Unless they find a way to infiltrate the organization permanently.
> 
> "Sorry for the unintended hiatus. I've been working on other projects. However, I'll be wrapping up this story. I haven't abandoned it. Thanks for reading and to those who have had the patience to wait for new chapters ! Have an amazing day. Enjoy ;)"

** September 15th, 2039  **

_** 10:30PM ** _

 

The ground swayed under Gavin’s feet. A knot had formed in his belly, getting tighter as they neared the iron door they now stood in front of. Weeks of preparation, of him revising his new self. He couldn’t blow this up. But the pounding of his heart and the blood pumping through his ears were a reminder that the smallest misstep could cause the entire operation to fail. He wasn’t used to playing someone else’s part. He was wary about his ability to carry this through. They might have to wear the skin of their characters for months and the mere possibility of such prospect made his body shiver.

Gavin breathed out a long and steady breath. He felt his pocket and grabbed the small card placed inside it. Connor looked at him and with a little nod they agreed it was time. Connor took one step and another and knocked three times on the rusty door. 

They were isolated. Right in the middle of an abandoned industrial area. There were plenty of those in Detroit, nothing new. But this one was special since it was one of the entry points to Hephaestus.They had to put in extra efforts to find this place, they found many more black card with the Hephaestus insignia on them and fortunately during all these weeks no murders occurred. The hype had died down but a sword was still hanging over their heads. Serial killers could stop killing for months on, even years. It was just a matter of time before the murders resumed.  
Hephaestus. The murders. The modified android. Everything was connected. But how was the main question. 

Gavin looked over his shoulder. 

Cranes… Old factories. The old lady might not have been that crazy after all. She probably was rambling about things she had overheard but still this came close to her prophetic reveals. 

Gavin blinked a few times as the door opened in a rustle, straightening up his back to appear taller and sure of himself, wiping his sweaty palm on his costume trousers. 

A woman wearing a simple black costume stood in the door frame. She was an android, pretty, stern, her LED lighting up lazily as she scanned both himself and Connor. 

Connor held out his hand. “Hi, I’m Connor. We would like to attend a special event tonight. We were both androids and humans were welcome.” 

“Is there ?” The woman said, keeping her hands behind her back. “How did you hear about said event ?” 

“A friend from a friend. Androids talk and information is passed on fast. But I believe you already know that. Kind of surprising this place has been kept a secret for so long.” 

The woman smiled a joyless smile. “Everyone has heard of us. The only thing people have to do is finding us. Which isn’t that easy. A small mind wouldn’t be able to find us.” She looked at Gavin with contempt, then back to Connor. 

Gavin remained stone-faced. He was supposed to play the part of a rich stock broker from New York. He was wearing blue colored lenses, had dyed his hair and Kamski has given Connor a makeover as well so he wouldn’t look like the famous police android who helped in making the Revolution happen. 

The first time Gavin had seen him he barely recognized him. He was eager to see Connor’s familiar face again, no matter how good Kamski’s work was. 

“My partner and I are from New York. We wanted to see what Detroit had to offer and we were lucky enough to be given one of your black cards by a friend and a few indications on your location.”

“Who’s friend is that ?”

“Her name’s Mary.” Gavin said. His tone strict enough to ensure no more questions would be asked, but friendly enough not to appear hostile. 

“Has she filled you in on our code of conduct ?”

“Not really.” Gavin replied.

“You’re not allowed to carry weapons or behave in a promiscuous way. No violence will be tolerated. Hephaestus is a place where humans and androids can meet on neutral ground, exchange, befriend each other. We would like to keep it that way.” 

“There won’t be any trouble.” Gavin said, grabbing Connor’s hand gently.

The woman’s features softened. “I surely hope so. You will be assigned a bracelet and if you wish to find us next time you’ll have to fill out a form. We’ll run a background check to make sure your intentions aren’t nefarious. This location will also be swiped clean as soon as the party is over, so disclosing our position is pointless. Electronic devices don’t work either. The entire zone has been cordoned off.”

_That’s why I got no signal._

“Seems fair.” 

“Please follow me.” 

_Finally !_

Led into a corridor they could hear music blasting all around them. But everything was still dark. They ended up in a small room, it was plain, clean. Sets of silver LED bracelets were exhibited in an orderly fashion on black stands. The host picked two of them and fastened them around Gavin’s and Connor’s wrist. 

“They are locked in place. You cannot leave unless they’re unlocked.” She paused. “A security measure for people who’d wish to expose us.” 

“That’s a lot of security measures. Are we in trouble ?” Gavin said tentatively.

“If you are on your best behavior, no harm will come to you or your friend. But we have to ensure secrecy for our clientele. It’s a safe place. No ground for outside matters.

Gavin checked his wrist, the LED light was blinking slowly. His pulse slowed down and he began feeling steadier on his feet. It was like when he fell asleep looking as Connor’s LED. They were led to a larger room, the ambient shifted completely, the lights were dim and warm, a few people were sitting around well arranged tables and there was a bar in the far right of the room. It was intimate, Gavin almost forgot they were in a decrepit part of town. 

They only had a few hours before dawn. According to Markus’ file Hephaestus would move as soon as first lights broke. It was their way of keeping a low profile. Many people attended their events once but rarely twice. Only a few people were able to remain on the privileged list. Gavin knew it was more than just filling up a file. If they were deemed unworthy they wouldn’t be contacted again. The only way for them to attend another event would be to find the next location and the next. 

There was no time to lose. They had to find a way to end up on the list. Either that or find enough information on their killer and his connection to Hephaestus in just one night. But for that they’d have to rely more on luck than their skills. Nothing is ever that easy. The clock is ticking. 


End file.
